


One More Time

by dawnfells



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Hoya Sungyeol Sunggyu as cameos, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: takdir /tak·dir/1. ketetapan Tuhan; ketentuan Tuhan; nasib2. jika; seandainya3. kalau ... pun





	1. Stand By Me

**1.1.1**

Woohyun memecahkan telur yang akan dimasaknya ke dalam wajan, menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang sedang terjebak dalam ingatannya. Ia memandang ke luar sejenak, menikmati pemandangan pagi yang masih sepi dan sejuk.  _Mood-_ nya sedang cukup baik hari ini, entah mengapa ia sedang merasa bersemangat menghadapi hari ini. Ia hanya berharap bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang baik, tanpa satu pun hal buruk akan terjadi.

Ia menunggu telur ceplok yang tengah dimasaknya matang, sebelum mengangkatnya dan meletakannya ke atas piring sebelum memecahkan satu telur lainnya untuk dimasak kembali, berteriak kecil ketika sepercik minyak panas mengenai tangannya saat ia menumpahkan isi telur tersebut ke atas wajan. Ia mengelap tangannya ke celemeknya, dan kemudian fokus kembali ke masakan super sederhananya.

Ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat di punggungnya tak lama setelah itu, membuatnya menoleh dan tertawa kecil melihat pemuda berambut coklat yang kini tengah menenggerkan dagunya di bahu Woohyun, matanya tertutup, masih belum terlepas sepenuhnya dari tidur lelapnya.

"Pagi,  _sleepyhead._ " Sapa Woohyun, yang dibalas hanya dengan sebuah gumaman yang tak dapat Woohyun artikan.

Myungsoo melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan pergi ke meja makan kecil mereka, menunggu Woohyun menyelesaikan masakannya sambil berusaha untuk benar-benar bangun. Woohyun kembali mengangkat telur yang sudah matang dan meletakanya kembali ke atas piring, sebelum mengisi kedua piring yang sudah berisi telur dengan nasi dan membawanya ke Myungsoo.

"Cuma ada telur, jadi aku cuma memasak ini," Woohyun memberitahunya, memandang ke kulkas kecil mereka yang isinya cukup kosong.

Myungsoo mengangguk, sebuah tindakan yang terlihat lebih lucu dibanding biasaya Karena ia masih setengah tertidur. Ia kemudian berkata, "Tak apa-apa asal kamu yang masak."

Woohyun tertawa kecil lagi. Memasak telur adalah hal yang paling mudah dapat dilakukannya, bahkan Myungsoo pun dapat melakukannya, meski Woohyun tak akan membiarkannya. Ia tak pernah membiarkan Myungsoo memasak semenjak insiden ketika Myungsoo memasak nasi goreng untuk dirinya sendiri dan berakhir menderita sakit kepala hebat karena salah memasukan bumbu.

"Kamu ada latihan lagi hari ini?" Tanya Myungsoo, sudah mulai memakan makanannya sementara Woohyun masih sibuk menatap kekasihnya itu. Ia menjawab pertanyan Myungsoo dengan sebuah anggukan, sementara Myungsoo lanjut berbicara, "Hari ini harusnya aku gajian, jadi besok kita bisa belanja keperluan kita."

Woohyun mengangguk lagi, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun, ia masih merasa tak enak bahwa sampai saat ini masih Myungsoo yang membiayai seluruh keperluan mereka, sementara Woohyun hanya bisa membantu sekali-sekali karena ia masih fokus menjadi seorang  _trainee_  yang sedang berusaha debut. Myungsoo selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tak keberatan soal itu, bahwa ia sudah berkomitmen dengan hubungan mereka, tapi tetap saja, Woohyun merasa bersalah.

"Oh iya, malam ini ada festival film gratis di Gangnam, mau menonton bareng?" tanya Myungsoo, kini tampaknya sudah sepenuhnya bangun.

Woohyun tersenyum pada Myungsoo dan berkata, "Tentu saja!."

**2.1.1**

Woohyun memecahkan telur yang akan dimasaknya ke dalam wajan, menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang sedang terjebak dalam ingatannya. Ia memandang ke luar sejenak, menikmati pemandangan pagi yang masih sepi dan sejuk. Ia menunggu telur ceplok yang tengah dimasaknya matang, sebelum mengangkatnya dan meletakannya ke atas piring sebelum kemudian memasak potongan sosis yang sudah disiapkannya. Ia berhenti menggumamkan lagu tersebut, dan kini tak ada suara selain suara percikan minyak yang tengah mematangkan sosis.

Woohyun menatap ke sekelilingnya, mendadak merasakan kesepian yang menyesakan. Tak ada orang lain di ruangan ini, hanya ada dirinya. Kekosongan tersebut membuatnya menghela nafas, membuatnya teringat akan masa-masa ketika ia tak sendiri. Ia tersenyum mengingat masa-masa indah, dan kemudian menghela nafas lagi karena ia tak bisa mengalami masa-masa indah itu lagi.

Waktu memang sudah berubah sepenuhnya, begitu pula kehidupannya.

 

**1.1.2**

"Jangan mengintip, kalau ngintip nanti aku cekik." Ancam Myungsoo, sambil menuntun Woohyun menaiki anak tangga. Tangan Woohyun meraba-raba dinding, masih merasa takut terjatuh berjalan di atas tangga dengan mata tertutup meski Myungsoo menuntunnya dengan baik.

"Iya, iya." Jawab Woohyun. Tentu saja, Myungsoo tidak akan berani mencekiknya sampai mati, tapi pemuda itu mempunyai tendangan yang cukup mematikan. Woohyun tak mau bermain-main dengannya.

Woohyun tidak mengerti mengapa Myungsoo harus menutup matanya seperti ini padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa mereka sedang menuju ke rumah kecil mereka di atap gedung ini, sebuah rumah yang sudah mereka tinggali semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun Myungsoo terlihat begitu bersemangat, maka ia membiarkan Myungsoo melakukan apa pun yang ia mau.

Ia merasa lega ketika akhirnya mereka sampai, dan Myungsoo mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan kain yang menutupi matanya. Myungsoo pun akhirnya melepaskan kain tersebut dan berteriak "Ta da!" dengan kencang, berlari menjauhi Woohyun namun tetap terlihat olehnya.

Woohyun berkedip hampir tak percaya melihat atap yang biasanya terlihat biasa saja kini dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu gemerlap, dan di tengah atap mereka yang biasanya kosong kini ditempati oleh sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi. Woohyun langsung tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah kejutan dari Myungsoo, benar-benar sebuah kejutan karena ia tak menyangka Myungsoo akan melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Woohyun, juga karena ia tak benar-benar mengingat mengapa Myungsoo memberikan sebuah kejutan untuknya.

"Bagaimana?" Myungsoo bertanya, masih tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga bisa memberikan sebuah kejutan!"

Woohyun membalas senyuman Myungsoo, mendadak merasa bahagia lagi, "Dalam rangka apa kamu membuat ini semua?"

Senyum Myungsoo mendadak memudar, "Kau lupa? Hari ini kan kita sudah berpacaran tepat selama enam tahun."

Senyum Woohyun pun perlahan memudar, baru teringat bahwa hari ini adalah  _anniversary_ mereka berdua. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Padahal tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia yang biasanya memberikan sebuah kejutan bagi Myungsoo. Mungkin ini karena ia tengah sibuk dengan persiapan seleksi  _trainee_  yang akan didebutkan, tapi itu bukanlah sebuah alasan yang cukup kuat bahkan untuk Woohyun sendiri.

"Ah, tentu saja aku ingat!" Woohyun berbohong, "Aku cuma terkejut kamu mendadak melakukan ini, kan biasanya aku yang menyiapkan hal-hal macam ini."

Myungsoo terlihat tak yakin, namun ia akhirnya mulai tersenyum lagi, "Karena itu, kali ini aku mau aku yang menyiapkan segalanya."

Myungsoo menghampiri Woohyun dan menariknya ke meja yang sudah disiapkan, mendorongnya untuk duduk dan kemudian memerintah Woohyun untuk menunggunya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Woohyun menatap vas bunga yang ada di tengah-tengah meja, masih memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena melupakan hari penting ini. Ia belum membelikan apa pun untuk Myungsoo dan ia pun saat ini tidak sedang memiliki banyak uang.

Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh Myungsoo yang sudah keluar dari rumah, meletakan sebuah piring di hadapan Woohyun dan satu piring lainnya di hadapan kursinya sendiri. Woohyun menatap sajian Myungsoo, merasa terkejut lagi melihat satu potong  _steak_  dengan ukuran cukup besar dengan salad dan  _mashed potato_  di samping piring tersebut.

"Tenang saja, bukan aku yang memasaknya," Myungsoo menyakinkannya, "Aku membelinya tadi."

"Bukannya ini mahal?" tanya Woohyun, "Jangan bilang kamu menghabiskan uangmu hanya untuk ini semua."

"Tidak, kok," sanggah Myungsoo, "Lagi pula kalau aku menghabiskan uangku pun tidak apa, kan untuk hari spesial kita."

Woohyun hanya bisa tersenyum, masih merasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah tersebut mencegahnya untuk merasa benar-benar bahagia akan perayaan ini, mengingat bahwa ia masih belum bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk Myungsoo. Ia hanya bisa berkata, "Terima kasih."

Myungsoo tak menjawab, hanya menatap Woohyun untuk beberapa waktu. Beberapa tahun lalu, Woohyun akan merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Myungsoo yang intens seperti ini, namun kini ia bisa membalas tatapan tersebut. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Woohyun." Ungkap Myungsoo dengan serius, "Aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai aku mati. Ah, tidak. Kalau aku mati terlebih dahulu, aku akan tetap menghantuimu seperti sekarang."

Woohyun akhirnya dapat tertawa mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Itu menyeramkan, tahu."

"Biarin."

 

**2.1.2**

Woohyun menatap jam tangannya, merasa kesal karena ia tiba di kampus lebih cepat dibanding yang ia kira. Kelas masih sekitar setengah jam lagi dan ia paling malas masuk kelas cepat-cepat, tapi ia juga tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi beberapa tempat di universitasnya, menikmati pemandangan yang masih asri. Keluar dari universitas, ia tak akan dapat menemukan tempat seasri tempat ini.

Meski sebenarnya perjalannya mengelilingi kampus tetap saja membuatnya ingin cemberut karena selain pepohonan dan bunga-bunga, ia juga menemukan banyak pasangan yang berpacaran di berbagai sisi kampus, membuatnya merasa sedikit iri. Mungkin ia juga seharusnya mencari pacar, namun hatinya masih belum bisa tergerak untuk mencintai orang lain.

Ia mencibir pelan ketika ia melihat pasangan lain yang berpacaran sambil belajar, berhenti berjalan hanya untuk mengirimkan  _death glare_ ke arah pasangan tersebut.

Ketika ia kembali menatap ke depan, ia tak bisa melangkah melihat orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kaku, terdiam di tempat saat orang tersebut terus mendekat, luka lama kembali terbuka dan hatinya berdetak dengan kencang. Ia menatap orang tersebut, sampai orang tersebut melewatinya tanpa memandangnya sekali pun, tatapan lurus tanpa memedulikan kehadiran Woohyun.

_Myungsoo._

 

**1.1.3**

Air mata Woohyun terjatuh ketika ia melihat Myungsoo, sesaat setelah memasuki rumah mereka. Kakinya terasa lemah dan rasanya ia akan terjatuh ke lantai jika Myungsoo tidak berlari ke arahnya dan menahan tubuhnya. Myungsoo memegang tubuhnya erat dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Ada apa?", dengan panik.

Woohyun semakin menangis dan Myungsoo menariknya, memeluknya dengan erat. Woohyun berusaha keras untuk berkata-kata namun butuh beberapa menit sebelum ia akhirnya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo.

"Gagal lagi."

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Woohyun. Ia gagal debut lagi. Setelah menjadi seorang  _trainee_ selama bertahun-tahun, kesempatan untuk debut belum juga diberikan padanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Kemampuan vokalnya sudah meningkat drastis, bahkan ia jauh lebih baik dibanding  _trainee-trainee_  lainnya. Kemampuanya menarinya pun sudah berkembang pesat, kini ia sudah bisa menari dan mengikuti koreografi sebaik mungkin.

"Tak apa, pasti akan ada kesempatan lain," ucap Myungsoo. Kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya setiap kali Woohyun mengalami kegagalan.

"Apa kekuranganku?" tanya Woohyun, melepaskan pelukan Myungsoo, menatapnya, berusaha menemukan sebuah jawaban, "Apa lagi yang perlu kulakukan agar aku bisa mencapai mimpiku?"

"Kamu udah sempurna," Myungsoo berusaha meyakinkannya, terdengar kesal dan juga sedih akan situasi ini, "Mereka saja yang buta."

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah," ucap Woohyun. Ia sudah lelah juga hidup seperti ini, tak punya uang karena waktunya dihabiskan untuk latihan, hidup bergantung pada Myungsoo yang lebih muda darinya namun memiliki penghasilan pasti yang selalu hampir habis digunakan untuk menghidupi mereka berdua.

"Tidak," ucap Myungsoo dengan tegas, "Kamu tidak boleh menyerah. Aku yakin kamu akan dapat kesempatan lagi."

"Kapan?" tanya Woohyun lagi, meski ia tahu Myungsoo tak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Butuh waktu mungkin beberapa tahun lagi sebelum agensinya akan mendebutkan sebuah  _boy group_ baru, dan mungkin kala waktu itu tiba, Woohyun akan terlalu tua untuk mejadi seorang  _idol._  Lebih baik ia mulai mencari pekerjaan, mulai hidup dengan lebih serius bersama Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Woohyun menghela nafas, "Aku lelah menjadi bebanmu, aku lelah menghadapi ketidakpastian, aku—"

Kata-katanya terpotong saat Myungsoo menghentikan ocehannya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir, membuat Woohyun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, Myungsoo menarik lagi bibirnya dari bibir Woohyun saat Woohyun berhenti untuk mencoba berbicara lagi.

"Kamu bukan bebanku. Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi," ucapnya, air mata mulai membenang di kedua matanya, "Aku mencintaimu dan akan melakukan apa pun untukmu. Aku tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang kamu butuhkan untuk mencapai mimpu, aku akan terus membantumu. Jangan menyerah."

Woohyun terdiam, tak menyangka Myungsoo akan berkata seperti itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa Myungsoo begitu yakin padanya, mengapa Myungsoo mau hidup susah bersamanya seperti ini. Namun hal tersebutlah yang membuatnya semakin mencintai Myungsoo.

"Maafkan aku."

Woohyun hanya bisa berkata, sebelum menangis kembali di pelukan Myungsoo.

 

**2.1.3**

Woohyun sudah melupakan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, namun itu bukan berarti ia akan berhenti bernyanyi. Panggung ini sudah menjadi sebuah tempat yang nyaman ia pijaki. Bukan sebuah panggung yang besar, hanya sebuah panggung kecil di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu. Siapa pun bisa bernyanyi di panggung ini, namun itu bukan sebuah masalah baginya. Ia senang bisa tampil, meski tak di hadapan banyak orang.

"Ya, selamat malam semuanya. Malam ini saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang saya buat sendiri berjudul  _Stand By Me._ " Woohyun mengumumkan ke para pengunjung kafe tersebut. Ada yang memperhatikannya, ada juga yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Woohyun tetap fokus, menginstruksikan MR yang sudah dipersiapkannya agar segera diputarkan.

"Semoga kalian menikmati lagu ini."

Musik sudah dimulai, dan Woohyun menghela nafas, memulai lagu tersebut. Lagu yang sudah dituliskannya semenjak lama, namun tak pernah ia nyanyikan di depan banyak orang karena terkadang ia merasa akan mengalami  _break down_ jika menyanyikan lagu ini. Ia mengubah beberapa liriknya agar lagu tak tersebut tak terlalu terasa personal, namun tetap saja isi lagunya masih sangat personal.

"Peluk aku, meski aku tak memiliki apa pun." Nyanyinya, mengingat masa-masa ia memang benar-benar tak memiliki apa pun.

Pintu kafe tersebut terbuka dan Woohyun memandang ke arah pintu tersebut. Woohyun hampir menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika ia melihat sosok Myungsoo memasuki kafe tersebut. Myungsoo berhenti dan berdiri beberapa langkah dari depan pintu tersebut, menoleh ke arah panggung dan menatap Woohyun. Woohyun menatapnya kembali dan untuk beberapa detik, mereka terus menatap satu sama lain.

Sungguh kebetulan yang kejam, ketika subjek lagu yang dinyanyikannya mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

**1.1.4**

"Kamu tidak ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?" tanya Woohyun suatu malam, masih tak bisa melupakan kegagalannya meski Myungsoo sudah berusaha meyakinkannya untuk tetap menjadi seorang  _trainee._  Ia masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus tetap lanjut atau berhenti.

Ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan Myungsoo, memandangi Myungsoo yang bertengkurap di sisi lain.

"Kenapa mendadak bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Myungsoo, yang tengah membaca sesuatu di laptopnya, mungkin berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali kamu mengunjungi mereka." Ucap Woohyun. Ia masih bertanya-tanya apakah Myungsoo benar-benar tidak lelah hidup bersamanya yang tak memiliki apa pun. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa membuat Myungsoo bahagia seterusnya.

"Kalau aku pulang, aku pasti tidak bisa kembali padamu." Ujar Myungsoo, masih fokus ke layar laptopnya. Kata-kata tersebut membuat Woohyun menghela nafas. Orang tua mereka berdua sama-sama tak menyetujui hubungan mereka karena hubungan mereka adalah hubungan mereka adalah hubungan sesama jenis. Jika saja hubungan mereka disetujui, maka kehidupan mereka tentu akan lebih mudah. Namun kini mereka tak bisa bergantung pada siapa pun selain satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu pulang saja." Ucap Woohyun. Ia tak mau Myungsoo hidup kesulitan terus menerus.

"Apa?" tanya Myungsoo, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpindah untuk duduk di samping Woohyun. Ia berusaha menatap Woohyun yang memang sengaja menghindari tatapannya, dan lanjut bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah lebih baik bagimu jika kamu pulang dan berbaikan dengan orang tuamu?" jelas Woohyun. Sudah bertahun-tahun, semenjak Woohyun merusak hubungan antara Myungsoo dan kedua orangtuanya. Sudah bertahun-tahun, Myungsoo memutuskan untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka meski itu berarti harus hidup bersusah payah.

"Dan meninggalkanmu?" ucap Myungsoo, lirih. Ia memegang tangan Woohyun, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Perlahan Woohyun akhirnya mulai menatapnya. Myungsoo tampak sedih dan kebingungan dengan tingkah Woohyun. Namun Woohyun pun tak dapat mengerti dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia merasa begitu depresi belakangan ini.

"Aku tak bisa memberikan apa pun padamu." Aku Woohyun, sesuatu yang selalu berat untuk ia katakan, namun memang benar adanya, "Aku tidak bisa membuatmu hidupmu bahagia dan tanpa beban."

Setiap kali ia melihat Myungsoo kelelahan karena bekerja seharian, mencari uang tambahan untuk kehidupan mereka, ia merasa bersalah. Bahkan beberapa tahun lebih buruk, ketika Myungsoo harus bekerja dan kuliah di waktu yang sama. Woohyun berusaha untuk membantu dengan bekerja paruh waktu, namun pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah bekerja ketika ia hampir dikeluarkan dari agensinya saat ini karena tak fokus saat  _training._

Ia merasa, ia telah mengambil masa muda Myungsoo.

"Kamu hanya perlu mencintaiku. Itu cukup bagiku."

"Aku tak bisa seperti itu." Woohyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin menjadi kekasih yang pantas untukmu."

"Bagiku, kamu sudah pantas bagiku." Ucap Myungsoo lagi, meremas tangan Woohyun, "Kalau pun kamu merasa tidak pantas, aku akan tetap disampingmu, bersamamu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Woohyun, "Kenapa kamu begitu mencintaiku? Tidak bisakah kamu egois sekali saja dan tinggalkan aku? Aku lelah hidup terus merasa bersalah kepadamu."

Kini Myungsoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, meski kamu mengusirku, aku akan tetap diam di sini."

Woohyun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Myungsoo selalu keras kepala. Terlalu keras kepala. Woohyun menyayanginya, benar-benar menyayanginya. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya lebih dari dirinya mencintai orang tersebut. Namun Woohyun justru menemukan sosok itu dalam Myungsoo.

"Tidak bisakah kita saling mencintai satu sama lain tanpa memikirkan apa pun?" pinta Myungsoo. Woohyun pikir mungkin Myungsoo sudah lelah dengan konversasi ini, "Jangan mempersulit ini. Cintamu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Kamu tak perlu memberiku uang atau apa pun lagi."

Benarkah? Benarkah hidup mereka saat ini sudah cukup? Bisakah mereka terus menerus hidup seperti ini? Woohyun tak yakin. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa terus hidup seperti ini. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka lebih baik berpisah, bahwa Woohyun masih butuh waktu sebelum ia benar-benar berkomitmen dalam sebuah hubungan. Hidupnya masih penuh dengan ketidakpastian.

Semakin ia memikirkan itu, semakin rumit segala permasalahan yang ada di kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan itu semua untuk sementara. Myungsoo sudah lelah dengan percakapan ini, begitu pun Woohyun yang sudah lelah terus dihantui oleh pemikiran-pemikiran itu.

Maka alih-alih menjawab kata-kata Myungsoo, ia memilih untuk mencium pemuda itu dengan hasrat yang tersisa dimilikinya. Ia menyalurkan segala kemarahannya ke ciuman tersebut, melumat bibir kekasihnya dan perlahan mendorongnya untuk berbaring ke atas kasur, mempermudah dirinya untuk terus bercumbu dengan Myungsoo dan perlahan meningkatkan aktifitas mereka.

Myungsoo membiarkannya melakukan itu semuanya, hanya membalas apa yang Woohyun lakukan padanya. Karena ia tahu, Woohyun perlu melampiaskan seluruh yang ada di pikirannya, tahu bahwa Woohyun butuh merasakan rasanya dapat mengontrol sesuatu, ketika ia tak dapat mengontrol hidupnya sendiri.

 

**2.1.4**

Ternyata dunia bisa lebih kejam lagi, ketika Woohyun sudah memiliki jurusan yang berbeda dengan Myungsoo, namun mereka masih berakhir di kelas yang sama. Ia terus menerus menatap Myungsoo yang duduk beberapa kursi di hadapannya, bertanya-tanya mengapa takdir begitu kejam mempertemukannya dengan Myungsoo beberapa kali, padahal ia sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertemu dengan Myungsoo. Mungkin memang salahnya, memilih kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Myungsoo. Maslaahnya, ia yang memilih universitas ini sebelum Myungsoo.

Woohyun hampir tidak mendengarkan apa yang dosen ucapkan, terdistraksi oleh kehadiran Myungsoo di ruangan itu. Telinganya baru menangkap apa yang diucapkan dosen ketika ia mendengar kata 'projek', sesuatu yang sudah pasti akan dibencinya.

"Kalian akan mengerjakan projek ini secara berkelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan aku sudah membagi kelompok-kelompok itu." Ucap Dosen tersebut, dan kemudian ia memunculkan sesuatu di proyektor kelas, "Silahkan lihat siapa teman satu kelompokmu dan mulai duduk bersebelahan."

Woohyun langsung berusaha mencari namanya, berharap bahwa ia mendapatkan pasangan yang menyenangkan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan namanya, namun ia membeku ketika membaca nama yang ada di samping namanya.

_Nam Woohyun...dan Kim Myungsoo._

Kesialan macam apa ini? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam padanya? Rasanya jantungnya akan meledak menghadapi kenyataan ini. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan berpasangan dengan Myungsoo? Emosinya kini bercampur aduk, membuatnya tak bergerak sama sekali meski yang lain sudah mulai bergerak menemui pasangan masing-masing.

Matanya membelalak, mulutnya terbuka, ketika tahu-tahu kini Myungsoo duduk disampingnya. Ia menatap Myungsoo tak percaya, dan menampar dirinya sediri. Myungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa? Segitu bencinya berkelompok denganku?" tanyanya. Myungsoo tersenyum padaya dan berucap, "Lama tak berbicara denganmu, Nam Woohyun."

**1.1.5**

"Myungsoo!" Woohyun berteriak, memanggil nama kekasihnya saat secara terburu-buru ia memasuki rumah yang mereka tempati. Awalnya ia ragu bahwa Myungsoo sudah pulang, namun begitu melihat bahwa rumah mereka tak terkunci, ia pun yakin bahwa Myungsoo ada di rumah dan lanjut berteriak, "Myungsoo!"

Myungsoo yang tengah menyapu ruangan menoleh kepadanya dengan kaget, "Ya?"

Woohyun berlari ke arah Myungsoo dengan gembira sebelum memberinya sebuah kecupan cepat di bibir dan memberitahunya, "Aku akan debut!"

"Huh?" kedua mata Myungsoo membelalak mendengar kabar tersebut, "Kamu akan debut?"

"Iya, salah satu orang yang terpilih untuk debut mendadak mengundurkan diri, dan aku ditunjuk sebagai penggantinya!"

Woohyun benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kesempatan itu akhirnya datang padaya, setelah ia merasa begitu putus asa. Ketika ia baru saja akan memberitahu orang agensiya bahwa ia akan berhenti menjadi seorang  _trainee,_  justru ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia kini masuk tim debut. Ia begitu bergembira sampai-sampai ia tak merasa lelah berlatih sebuah koreografi seharian. Kini ia bisa melihat secercah cahaya dan usahanya selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ia bisa menjadi seorang  _idol_ sekarang.

"Oh." Ucap Myungsoo hampir datar. Woohyun mendadak merasa bingung dengan reaksi yang Myungsoo berikan.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak terlihat senang."

"Aku senang, aku hanya terkejut." Ucap Myungsoo secara terburu-buru, memaksakan sebuah senyuman dari bibirnya, "Kamu mau merayakannya? Makan malam di luar?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah cukup gembira. Tapi, Myungsoo..."

Karena di setiap kabar baik, akan ada sebuah kabar buruk. Mereka seharusnya mengantisipasi ini dari dulu, namun mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mempersiapkan diri untuk momen ini. Karena Woohyun merasa bahwa momen ini adalah momen yang tak akan pernah terjadi, karena ia sudah terlalu pesimis.

"Ya? Namu?"

Pandangan yang Myungsoo berikan padanya saat ini menunjukan sebuah ketakutan. Sesuatu yang hampir tak pernah Woohyun lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku harus pindah ke  _dorm._ "

"Oh." Ucap Myungsoo. Ia tak terkejut, seakan sudah mengantisipasi ini, "Jadi, kita...berpisah?"

"Sepertinya. Mungkin kita harus hidup berpisah sekarang."

Sebenarnya Woohyun tak mau berpisah. Ia masih ingin tinggal terus bersama Myungsoo meski ia akan debut. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama cukup lama, akan aneh rasanya jika mereka sekarang mendadak berpisah. Ia merasa ragu meninggalkan Myungsoo sendiri di sini. Mereka pergi dari rumah masing-masing karena mereka ingin bersama. Namun kini mereka harus berpisah.

"Oke." Ucap Myungsoo, perlahan memproses informasi yang baru ia dapatkan, perlahan bergerak menjauh dari Woohyun. "Oke."

**2.1.5**

"Woohyun. Nam Woohyun!"

Woohyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya itu, terutama karena panggilan tersebut berasal dari Kim Myungsoo. Ia tidak mau menghadapi pemuda itu, karena setiap kali mereka berdua berbicara dengan satu sama lain, hati Woohyun terasa tertusuk-tusuk karena rasa rindu yang dirasakannya.

Sayangnya, Myungsoo masih seseorang yang keras kepala dan tak akan menyerah memanggil Woohyun, bahkan berlari untuk mencegat langkah Woohyun.

"Mengapa kamu dingin sekali padaku?" tanya Myungsoo, menatap Woohyun dari samping dan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Woohyun, "Harusnya aku yang dingin padamu!"

"Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Woohyun, mengalihkan topik karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Nam Woohyun? Aku lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku dengan sopan!"

Myungsoo pun memasang wajah mencemooh dan berkata, "Baiklah,  _Ahjussi,_  kapan kita bisa mulai mengerjakan projek kita?"

"Kau panggil aku apa?" tanya Woohyun, terkejut dengan panggilan tersebut namun bukan karena panggilan tersebut adalah panggilan yang benar-benar buruk, namun karena panggilan tersebut membangkitkan sebuah memori. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan akhirnya menjawab, "Sekarang kan masih awal semester,  _deadline-_ nya masih lama, nanti saja kita kerjakan!"

Jika mereka mulai sekarang maka ia harus menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Myungsoo. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Biar pun  _deadline-_ nya masih lama, tetap saja harus kita kerjakan mulai sekarang." Ucap Myungsoo dengan nada memarahi. Ia benar-benar masih sama.

"Aduh, aku sakit kepala." Woohyun berpura-pura mengaduh, memegangi kepalanya, "Aku harus pergi, kita bicarakan saja nanti."

Dan kemudian ia pun berlari kabur dari Myungsoo.

_"Ahjussiii!"_

 

**1.1.6**

"Segini sudah cukup?" tanya Myungsoo, memandang koper yang telah diisi oleh Woohyun, koper yang akan dibawanya ke tempat tinggal barunya.

"Iya, sudah cukup." Jawab Woohyun, mengunci kopernya dengan rapat.

Ia tak membawa seluruh pakaiannya, meninggalkan beberapa di sini karena ia sudah berencana akan sering kembali ke sini. Ia tetap tak bisa meninggalkan Myungsoo dalam waktu lama. Bukan karena ia tak percaya bahwa Myungsoo dapat hidup sendiri, namun karena ia tak yakin ia akan kuat berpisah dengan Myungsoo dalam waktu yang lama. Dan meski Myungsoo tak mengatakannya, Woohyun dapat melihat dari gerak-geriknya bahwa sesungguhnya Myungsoo tak rela berpisah dengan Woohyun.

Woohyun merapikan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, sudah siap untuk membawa barang-barang tersebut pergi. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia sudah harus pindah, dan meski barang-barangnya sudah siap, ia merasa sesungguhnya dirinya belum siap.

"Woohyun," Myungsoo memanggilnya, berusaha mengambil perhatiannya, "Hyung."

Woohyun menoleh pada Myungsoo, merasa aneh pemuda itu mendadak memanggilnya dengan panggilan Hyung. Myungsoo masih terlihat musam, namun mereka berdua tahu bahwa Woohyun tetap harus pindah jika ia mau benar-benar debut.

"Ada apa?"

Myungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menunjukan keraguannya. Butuh jeda sebelum Myungsoo akhirnya bertanya, "Agensimu masih tidak tahu soal hubungan kita, kan?"

Woohyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, mereka tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau suatu hari, mereka tahu?"

Sesungguhnya, Woohyun belum pernah-pernah memikirkan hal tersebut. Tentu saja, mereka tak bisa secara buka-bukaan mengakui bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Jika agensi Woohyun tahu, maka sudah pasti Woohyun tak akan bisa menjadi seorang selebritis lagi. Jika hubungan mereka diketahui setelah Woohyun debut, maka akan terjadi skandal. Woohyun hanya berpikir bahwa mereka harus benar-benar berhati-hati dalam merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari publik. Sayangnya meski negara ini sudah lebih progresif dibanding sebelumnya, masih membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum hubungan sesama jenis seperti mereka bisa diterima oleh public.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu." Ucap Woohyun penuh dengan keyakinan. Jika saja ia tidak benar-benar mencintai Myungsoo, maka mereka bisa putus dengan mudah. Namun Woohyun mencintai Myungsoo, namun di saat yang bersamaan tak mau melepaskan kesempatan ini.

"Kita tidak akan bisa sering bertemu." Ucap Myungsoo lagi, "Aku—"

Kata-kata Myungsoo terpotong oleh sebuah batuk yang kemudian disusul oleh batuk lainnya. Myungsoo berusaha menghentikan rentetan batuk tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti, membuat Woohyun merasa khawatir. Ia mengusap-ngusap punggung Myungsoo yang kini memegangi tangannya agar ia tak terjatuh ke lantai karena batuknya, menunggu pemuda itu berhenti terbatuk. Untungnya, Myungsoo akhirnya berhenti dan dapat menarik nafas lega setelah batuk tersebut berakhir.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Woohyun. Sebentar lagi akan musim dingin dan cuaca sedang tak jelas, Myungsoo bisa saja sakit karena itu.

"Ya, sepertinya aku mulai batuk gara-gara cuaca ini."

"Mau kubelikan obat dulu sebelum aku pergi?"

"Tidak usah." Ucap Myungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalalnya, "Nanti aku beli sendiri."

"Yakin?" tanya Woohyun skeptic. Myungsoo mengangguk dan Woohyun akhirnya menyerang, "Baiklah."

Myungsoo menunduk dan melanjutkan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya, "Meski kita tidak bisa ketemu sering-sering, jangan lupa telepon aku sering-sering."

"Oke-oke, aku pasti akan selalu memberimu kabar." Janji Woohyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Myungsoo, "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Ucap Myungsoo dengan suara kecil.

Woohyun memuaskan diri menatap Myungsoo karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa sering bertemu pemuda itu. Mereka saling bertatapan, tanpa kata-kata, selama beberapa menit, tak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun. Hingga akhirnya Woohyun melihat jamnya dan memutuskan, "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ia berdiri dan mengambil kopernya, perlahan menggeretnya keluar dari rumah mereka. Myungsoo mengikutinya, masih dalam diam. Ketika mereka tiba di luar, Woohyun dengan berat hati berkata, "Hati-hati ya, jangan biarkan orang asing masuk ke rumah. Aku akan datang saat aku punya waktu."

"Oke."

Ia membalikan badan, merasa bahwa jika ia menunggu lebih lama maka ia akan memutuskan untuk tak pindah dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Myungsoo mendadak memeluknya dari belakang, masih tak mengatakan apa pun. Mereka pun terdiam di tempat, Woohyun tak mau menyuruh Myungsoo untuk melepaskannya.

Ia membiarkan Myungsoo memeluknya sepuas yang ia mau, hingga Myungsoo akhirnya melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi.

**2.1.6**

Woohyun benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa belakangan ini ia sering sekali melihat Myungsoo di sekitar kampus. Padahal, departemen mereka pusatnya berbeda. Rasanya setiap kali Woohyun tengah bersantai di taman kampus, Myungsoo muncul melewatinya. Woohyun selalu menyadari kehadirannya meski Myungsoo berada jauh darinya. Mungkin, memang Woohyun yang terlalu peka akan kehadiran Myungsoo.

Sama seperti saat ini, ketika ia tengah duduk-duduk di salah satu kursi di taman kampus, Myungsoo mendadak muncul berjalan tak jauh di hadapannya. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadiran Woohyun, hanya terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan apa pun. Perbedaannya adalah kali ini, Myungsoo tahu-tahu terjatuh, entah karena apa. Barang-barang yang dibawanya ikut terjatuh berantakan.

Woohyun menontonnya buru-buru berusaha mengambil barang-barangnya yang terjatuh. Daerah itu tengah sepi dan tak ada yang membantu Myungsoo. Woohyun mendadak merasa dilema apakah ia harus turun membantu Myungsoo atau tetap diam. Namun pada akhirnya, ia merasa tak tega melihat Myungsoo kerepotan sendiri dan meski ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tak seharusnya ia berinteraksi dengan Myungsoo, kakinya tetap mengarah ke arah Myungsoo.

Ia mengambil beberapa barang Myungsoo yang masih tergeletak, dan mendekati Myungsoo.

"Bangun." Ucap Woohyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Myungsoo mendongak kearahnya dan terlihat kebingungan.

"Woohyun?"

Meski begitu, Myungsoo tetap meraih tangan Woohyun dan membiarkan Woohyun menariknya untuk bangun. Ia meringis begitu ia berdiri, merasa kesakitan.

"Bisa jalan?" tanya Woohyun. Jika Myungsoo masih sama cerobohnya, maka Woohyun yakin bahwa Myungsoo tak akan benar-benar bisa berjalan. Dan benar saja, ketika Myungsoo mencoba untuk berjalan, ia semakin meringis dan langsung mengangkat kakinya, berpegangan pada Woohyun agar tak terjatuh.

"Ah. Kakiku terkilir."

Woohyun mencoba memilih apakah lebih baik ia tinggalkan Myungsoo di sini, apakah ia sudah cukup membantu Myungsoo. Namun jika ia meninggalkan Myungsoo, Myungsoo akan kesulitan pergi jika tak ada yang membantunya. Hal tersebut membuatnya akhirnya jongkok dan berkata, "Sini naik."

Kini Myungsoo benar-benar terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap Woohyun. Ia menatap Woohyun dengan penuh keraguan. "Serius?"

"Iya." Ucap Woohyun, bosan menunggu, "Naik."

Masih dengan ragu-ragu, Myungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri memeluk punggung Woohyun, membiarkan Woohyun mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya meski sebenarnya itu agak memalukan baginya. Woohyun pun mulai berjalan sambil menggendong Myungsoo, merasakan sediki nostalgia karena sudah cukup lama mereka benar-benar berdekatan seperti ini.

"Kamu benar-benar berat."

Myungsoo membalas hinaan itu dengan menggigit bahu Woohyun, membuat Woohyun mengernyit. Myungsoo yang sekarang, sedikit lebih aneh dibanding yang Woohyun dulu kenal. Namun ia tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukainya.

"Aduh!" Ia mengeluh, "Dasar jorok."

Myungsoo tak membalas hinaan itu dan justru bertanya, "Mengapa kamu mendadak baik padaku?"

"Aku bukannya sedang baik, aku hanya mengasihanimu." Ucap Woohyun, berharap bahwa Myungsoo tak berpikir bahwa Woohyun sedang benar-benar baik padanya, "Aku masih punya hati, tahu."

"Oh. Aku pikir...ah, sudahlah."

"Kau sudah dewasa tapi masih tetap saja ceroboh." Celoteh Woohyun, ber- _ckck_ seperti orang tua yang sedang heran dengan tingkah anaknya.

"Aku tidak ceroboh." Myungsoo berusaha membela dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya menyadari, "Tunggu, darimana kau tahu aku ceroboh?"

Woohyun selalu tahu itu. Namun Myungsoo tidak tahu. Ia memutar otak mencari alasan, namun hanya bisa berkata, "Karena aku baru saja melihat sendiri dengan kedua mataku bagaimana kau jatuh padahal tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarmu."

" _Huft._  Ya sudah, terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Sama-sama."

"Tapi, memangnya kamu tahu aku mau kemana?"

"..."

Benar juga. Woohyun menggendong Myungsoo dan berjalan tanpa tujuan pasti.

 

**1.1.7**

Pada kenyataannya, Woohyun tak sempat menghubungi Myungsoo. Ketika ia tiba di  _dorm_  yang harus ditinggalinya bersama  _trainee-trainee_ lain, manajernya langsung mengambil  _handphone_ -nya agar ia fokus berlatih dan mengakrabkan diri dengan anggota grupnya. Ia bahkan tak diberi waktu untuk menghubungi Myungsoo untuk memberi tahunya soal hal tersebut. Ia berakhir menghabiskan hari-harinya mengkhawatirkan Myungsoo karena pemuda itu pasti akan kebingungan mengapa Woohyun tak bisa dihubungi. Ia pun merasa penasaran bagaimana Myungsoo hidup sendirian sekarang, tanpa Woohyun, karena Myungsoo tak pernah tinggal sendirian sebelumnya.

Ia baru mendapat kesempatan untuk memegang  _handphone_ -nya seminggu setelah ia pindah, namun sayangnya ia tak diizinkan untuk keluar  _dorm._ Hal pertama yang dilakukannya setelah mendapatkan kembali  _handphone-_ nya adalah menghubungi Myungsoo. Ia tahu bahwa ada banyak pesan masuk dari Myungsoo, namun ia tak membacanya. Lebih baik ia menghubungi Myungsoo langsung dan menjelaskan segalanya.

Namun, Myungsoo tak menjawab teleponnya. Ia mencoba berkali-kali meneleponnya, namun tak juga diangkat. Mendadak ia merasa benar-benar khawatir dan takut bahwa terjadi sesuatu terhadap Myungsoo. Ia mengecek pesan-pesan dari Myungsoo, dan yang terakhir masuk dua hari yang lalu. Myungsoo hanya mengirimkan sebuah stiker kucing menangis, dan tak mengirimkan apa-apa lagi.

Ketika ia baru saja akan menghubungi orang lain untuk menanyakan tentang Myungsoo, seseorang meneleponnya, membuatnya langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Woohyun..." Suara Sunggyu, rekan kerja Myungsoo dan juga teman mereka berdua, terdengar di ujung telepon. Nadanya bergetar dan volumenya kecil, hampir tak terdengar oleh Woohyun.

"Ya?"

"Myungsoo..." ucap Sunggyu ragu, membuat perut Woohyun mendadak terasa mulas karena firasat buruk. Ia menunggu Sunggyu melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun hanya ada keheningan.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa dengan Myungsoo?"

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di rumah kalian," Sunggyu akhirnya menjelaskan, seketika membuat Woohyun benar-benar panik. Ia segera berdiri dari kasurnya dan mencari mantelnya, tak peduli lagi akan larangan keluar  _dorm_  yang sedang diterapkan. Sunggyu terus menjelaskan, "Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi—"

"Rumah sakit? Rumah sakit mana?" Potong Woohyun. Myungsoo jarang sakit, dan jika sampai keadaannya seperti ini berarti sakitnya benar-benar parah. Ia harus segera mengunjungi dan menemani kekasihnya itu, ia tak mau membiarkannya sendiri, "Aku akan ke sana. Apa Myungsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Woohyun." Teriak Sunggyu, masih terdengar sangat kalut, "Dengarkan aku dulu."

Woohyun berhenti bergerak, merasa semakin takut akan apa yang akan Sunggyu katakan. Ia mulai berdoa, bahwa apa pun itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi sudah terlambat."

_Apa?_

"Myungsoo sudah meninggal, Woohyun."

Woohyun terdiam, membeku mendengar kata-kata itu. Pandangannya mendadak kabur, namun ia tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata itu. Tidak mungkin Myungsoo mendadak meninggal dunia seperti ini. Terakhir mereka bertemu, Myungsoo baik-baik saja. Myungsoo masih muda, tak mungkin ia pergi begitu saja. Pasti sekarang Myungsoo sedang berada di samping Sunggyu, menyuruh Sunggyu berbohong padanya sebagai sebuah balasan karena tidak menghubunginya selama seminggu.

"Jangan bercanda, Hyung. Myungsoo menyuruhmu berkata seperti itu karena dia marah padaku, kan?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Woohyun." Ucap Sunggyu, terdengar seperti akan menangis juga, "Myungsoo sudah tiada. Orang tuanya sekarang sedang mengambil jasadnya."

Woohyun terdiam, menurunkan  _handphone-_ nya dari telinganya. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya, otaknya mulai mencerna situasi ini.

Seketika, dunianya hancur.

**1.1.8**

Woohyun menatap fotonya bersama Myungsoo dengan tatapan nanar, menatap ruangan dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Rasanya benar-benar  _surreal._  Ia masih tak dapat mempercayai bahwa kini Myungsoo sudah benar-benar pergi, tak lagi bersamanya, tak lagi disampingnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menemui Myungsoo untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Pertemuan mereka ketika mereka berpisah, benar-benar menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Keluarga Myungsoo tak membiarkannya melihat Myungsoo atau pun menghadiri pemakamannya. Kata-kata ibu Myungsoo terngiang di kepalanya.

_Kami membiarkanmu mengambilnya dari kami, namun kamu membiarkannya berakhir seperti ini._

Woohyun merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Myungsoo, membiarkannya sakit dan berakhir seperti ini. Ia merasa telah menjadi kekasih yang buruk. Myungsoo selalu merawatnya ketika sakit, namun ketika Myungsoo sakit, Woohyun tak ada di sisinya. Jika saja Woohyun berada di sisinya, maka ia dapat membawa Myungsoo ke rumah sakit dan mencegah  _pneumonia-_ nya menjadi lebih parah. Jika sakah Woohyun berada di sisinya, Myungsoo tak harus kesulitan mengurus dirinya sendiri dan berakhir meninggal karena  _hypertemia_  ketika ia pingsan dan tak bisa menghangatkan ruangan.

Seharusnya, Woohyun terus berada di sisinya.

Woohyun merasa sesak berada di ruangan tersebut, dan berlari keluar dari ruangan, berlari ke sisi atap dan kemudin berteriak entah kepada siapa, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku? Kembalikan dia padaku!"

Meski ia sudah menangis berkali-kali, air matanya tetap terjatuh lagi, masih tak bisa menghadapi kenyataan.

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya." Teriaknya lagi, "Aku belum melakukan apa pun untuknya! Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan di dunia ini!"

Ia belum benar-benar membahagiakan Myungsoo. Belum memberikan sesuatu yang benar-benar berarti baginya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan untuk Myungsoo, namun semua itu kini sudah tak mungkin ia lakukan.

"Apa salahnya?" tanyanya, tersedak karena tangisannya sendiri, "Kenapa harus dia yang pergi secepat ini."

"Sudah takdirnya untuk mati muda ketika ia memilih untuk tetap bersamamu." Sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan Woohyun, mengejutkannya. Woohyun menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ia semakin terkejut ketika seorang pemuda mendadak ada beberapa langkah disampingnya, memandang langit dengan gaya tak peduli.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Woohyun, sedikit membenci pemuda itu karena telah mengganggu ratapannya.

"Hanya orang asing." Jawab pemuda itu, "Orang asing yang tahu segalanya tentangmu dan tentang dia."

Woohyun mengobservasi pemuda tersebut, berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenal pemuda itu. Namun Woohyun sama sekali tak mengenalnya, jadi entah bagaimana pemuda ceking itu bisa mengklaim bahwaia tahu segalanya tentang Woohyun dan Myungsoo.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Woohyun. Mungkin seharusnya ia tak menanggapi pemuda itu, namun ia tak dalam keadaan bisa bepirkir jernih.

"Jika dia tak memilih berpacaran denganmu, maka ia tidak akan mati secepat ini." Pemuda tersebut mulai menjelaskan. Ia menggelangkan kepala, seakan menyesali sesuatu. "Padahal ada banyak pilihan yang bisa diambilnya, tapi dia mengambil pilihan terburuk."

Ia tak benar-benar mengerti apa yang pemuda ini coba katakan padanya. Namun kata-katanya membuat Woohyun merasa semakin tertusuk. Ia tersenyum kecut dan mencoba mengkonfirmasi, "Maksudmu ia pergi karena ia berhubungan denganku? Kematiannya benar-benar salahku?"

"Hmm, bukan benar-benar salahmu. Tapi memang jalan yang dipilihnya adalah jalan yang salah."

Woohyun tak dapat memahami apa yang dikatakan pemuda asing itu. Pemuda itu membuatnya semakin kalut, membuatnya merasa semakin terbebani.

"Jika kami tidak berhubungan, maka ia akan masih hidup saat ini?"

"Ia akan masih hidup dan kehidupannya pun akan lebih baik."

Woohyun hanya bisa tertawa seperti orang gila mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Tertawa dalam tangis. Tentu saja, semua ini salahnya. Salahnya karena telah membiarkan Myungsoo hidup dengannya. Salahnya karena telah membuat Myungsoo tak bisa menjalani hidup yang seharusnya ia jalani.

"Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat, kan?" ucap Woohyun, "Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun."

Pemuda itu akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Woohyun.

"Jika kamu bisa memutar waktu, apa kamu mau melakukannya?"

Apakah mereka sedang membicarakan soal  _what ifs?_  Woohyun tak mau menanggapi pemuda ini, namun entah mengapa ia akhirnya tetap menanyakan hal-hal yang tak akan mengubah apa pun.

"Apa dengan memutar waktu aku bisa memperpanjang hidupnya? Apa aku bisa membuat hidupnya lebih bahagia?" Ia bertanya-tanya.

"Kalau iya?"

"Kalau begitu, jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan melakukannya."

Karena Myungsoo berhak menjalani hidup yang lebih baik dibandingkan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Karena Myungsoo berhak hidup lebih lama dan mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya alih-alih hanya mendukung mimpi Woohyun. Sayang, tidak mungkin waktu bisa diputar dan kehidupan mereka diubah.

"Tapi kamu tidak boleh mencintainya, tidak boleh membiarkannya mencintaimu, kamu harus hidup dengan memori kematiannya, dan kamu harus hidup sebagai orang yang dibencinya, apa kamu masih mau memutar waktu?"

Woohyun mengigit bibirnya. Mengapa ia harus menanggapi ini dengan serius? Mereka hanya berbicara mengenai sebuah  _what if._  Bukan kenyataan.

Meski begitu, ia menjawab dengan jujur, "Ya, aku masih mau."

"Benarkah?"

Pemuda asing itu kini mendekati Woohyun dengan tatap intens, membuat Woohyun merasa gugup. Pemuda itu menyentuh bahu Woohyun, membuat Woohyun mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun pegangan pemuda itu kuat, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memberimu kesempatan kedua."

Dan kemudian pemuda tersebut mendorong Woohyun, membiarkannya terjatuh dari atap gedung tersebut.

 

**2.1.7**

Woohyun menatap tanggal yang ada di layar  _handphone-_ nya, baru menyadari bahwa kini sudah tepat dua tahun semenjak ia terbangung di kasur rumahnya dan mengulang kembali kehidupannya mulai dari ketika ia 19 tahun. Meski kini tubuhnya baru berusia 21 tahun, namun pikiran dan memorinya sudah memasuki angka 28 tahun. Ia masih ingat tahun-tahun yang dilaluinya sebelumnya, tahun-tahun yang ia lalui bersama Myungsoo. Pada usia 21 tahun, di kehidupannya yang lama, ia sudah menjadi kekasih Myungsoo. Kini, ia tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Myungsoo, dan berusaha untuk menjaga agar mereka benar-benar tak memiliki hubungan apa pun meski kini sulit ketika hidup mereka masih terhubung dengan satu sama lain.

Di kehidupan yang sekarang, ia dan Myungsoo harusnya membenci satu sama lain. Ia tahu dan berusaha menyesuaikan sikapny dengan kenyataan itu, namun Woohyun tak tahu mengapa mereka saling membenci, karena ingatannya masih ingatan di kehidupan yang lalu. Mereka masih mengenal satu sama lain, hanya perasaan mereka saja yang berbeda. Ia merasa sedih akan hal tersebut, namun ia juga merasa lega karena ia masih mengingat kata-kata pemuda yang memutar waktunya, bahwa jika Myungsoo memilih untuk mencintainya dan hidup bersamanya, maka hidupnya tak akan lama.

Woohyun telah melakukan banyak hal yang berbeda di kehidupan ini. Alih-alih memilih untuk menjadi seorang  _idol,_ ia memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan menjalani hidup yang lebih baik, tidak seperti dahulu. Ia tak tahu apakah itu pilihan yang tepat, namun ia berharap itu tepat. Alih-alih memilih untuk mendekati Myungsoo, ia sebisa mungkin menjauhinya.

Ia berdiri, menatap perpustakaan yang sedang sepi. Ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rak buku, mencoba mencari sebuah buku yang berhubungan dengan waktu dan kehidupan, jika ada. Namun alih-alih menemukan buku, ia justru menemukan sosok Myungsoo yang sedang tertidur di pojok ruangan, sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Ia duduk tepat di bawah pendingin ruangan, membuatnya kedinginan dan tubuhnya agak menggigil meski ia tetap tak terbangun. Woohyun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Tak ada perbedaan antara Myungsoo di kehidupannya yang lama dan Myungsoo yang ini. Mereka sama-sama bisa tertidur dimana pun.

Ia perlahan menghampiri pemuda itu dan melepaskan jaket yang digunakannya, memilih untuk menggunakan jaket itu untuk menutupi tubuh Myungsoo supaya ia tidak terlalu kedinginan. Ia berkontemplasi untuk membangunkan pemuda itu, namun akhirnya memilih untuk tidak melakukan itu, menginat ia sudah berjanti pada dirinya sendiri untuk meminimalisir interaksinya dengan Myungsoo. Ia perlahan membalikan badan, dan meninggalkan Myungsoo, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Sayangnya yang ia tak menyadari, bahwa Myungsoo telah membuka matanya dan menatapnya pergi dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

**To Be Continued**

 


	2. Misty Road

**1.2.1**

"Aaah, badanku," Myungsoo mengeluh saat ia bergabung dengan Woohyun di meja besar yang ada di tengah atap mereka, berbaring di samping Woohyun yang tengah memandang langit. Tak ada bintang-bintang yang bersinar di udara. Polusi cahaya Seoul membuat mereka tak dapat melihat banyak bintang lagi. Terkadang Myungsoo bertanya-tanya mengapa Woohyun masih senang memandang langit. Ia menoleh ke Woohyun dan kemudian berkata, "Tolong ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengejek Sunggyu Hyung lagi soal badannya."

"Karena sekarang kamu sama lemahnya dengan dia?" tanya Woohyun sambil terkekeh kecil, pandangannya masih terpaku pada langit.

"Enak saja, biar badanku melemah, aku tidak selemah itu!" Myungsoo langsung melakukan protes, meski protesnya seketika gagal dengan sendirinya ketika ia menggerakan badannya dan pinggangnya langsung terasa sakit, membuatnya mau tak mau mengeluh, "Aduh pinggangku."

Myungsoo tidak tahu semenjak kapan badannya melemah seperti ini, namun ia yakin bahwa ini karena ia duduk seharian di kantornya. Ia pikir pekerjaan dimana ia hanya perlu duduk seharian adalah pekerjaan yang tak akan merusak tubuhnya, tak seperti di pekerjaan-pekerjaan paruh waktu yang memaksanya terus bergerak seharian penuh. Namun, setidaknya, bayaran pekerjaan tetap yang baru didapatnya ini menggajinya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan paruh waktu itu.

"Mau aku pijat?" tawar Woohyun, membuatnya langsung duduk dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya untuk Woohyun agar kekasihnya itu semakin rela memijitnya.

"Mau."

Woohyun tertawa lagi dan ikut bangun, duduk di belakang Myungsoo dan mulai memijatnya, mulai dari bahunya. Myungsoo tak menyadari betapa kaku bahunya sampai Woohyun memijatnya dan bahunya mengeluarkan beberapa suara. Ia merasa beruntung Woohyun menawarkan diri untuk memijatnya, ia benar-benar membutuhkan pijatan tersebut.

"Aaah, ya di situ," Myungsoo berucap, merasakan kenikmatan yang hampir terasa tiada duanya, "Pijat terus di situ."

Woohyun terus memijatnya selama beberapa waktu tanpa mengeluh, membuat Myungsoo merasa sedikit bersalah namun ia masih menikmati pijitan tersebut. Myungsoo memutuskan untuk menikmati pijatan tersebut untuk beberapa menit lagi sebelum ia membiarkan Woohyun beristirahat.

"Sepertinya aku mau mulai audisi lagi." Woohyun memberitahunya dengan ragu-ragu, membuatnya membalikan badan dan membuat Woohyun tak bisa melanjutkan pijitannya lagi. Myungsoo sudah menyangka bahwa Woohyun akan mengatakan itu, namun ia tidak menduga bahwa Woohyun akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Kamu yakin kamu sudah sehat?" tanya Myungsoo, merasa khawatir bahwa Woohyun mengambil keputusan tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku udah sepenuhnya sehat kok," ucap Woohyun penuh keyakinan, "Kamu masih belum puas melarangku melakukan apa pun beberapa bulan ini?"

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Woohyun mengalami kecelakaan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit cukup lama. Bahkan, ia hampir meninggal waktu itu. Kecelakaan itu membuatnya harus berhenti menjadi seorang  _trainee_ dan melakukan perawatan. Mereka beruntung orang yang menabrak Woohyun mau menanggung semua biaya perawatan, sehingga Woohyun bisa sembuh seperti sekarang. Meski Woohyun sudah terlihat benar-benar sehat sekarang, tetap saja Myungsoo merasa khawatir jika Woohyun melakukan apa pun yang bisa membuatnya terluka atau kelelahan lagi. Myungsoo benar-benar takut kehilangan Woohyun.

"Bukannya gitu," ucap Myungsoo, sedikit bersungut, "Aku cuma takut kamu kenapa-napa."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Woohyun, kemudian memegang kedua tangan Myungsoo dan menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Aku sudah benar-benar sehat. Kamu bisa lihat sendiri."

Myungsoo membalas tatapan Woohyun, berusaha memutuskan apakah ia akan mengizinkan Woohyun untuk memulai kembali seluruh aktifitasnya. Ia tahu bahwa Woohyun sudah merasa bosan tak melakukan apa pun selama beberapa bulan terakhir, bahkan mungkin sudah muak. Ia menatap Woohyun dari ujung kepa hingga ke ujung kaki, berusaha memutuskan.

"Oke, aku ijinkan," akhirnya ia berkata, "Asalkan kamu yakin kamu sudah benar-benar sehat."

Ia hanya tak mau Woohyun sakit lagi. Sudah cukup kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatnya benar-benar ketakutan. Ia tidak mau merasakan hampir kehilangan Woohyun lagi.

"Aku yakin," ucap Woohyun, benar-benar penuh keyakinan, dan kemudian menambahkan, "Mungkin aku juga bakal cari kerja paruh waktu."

"Tidak boleh, pilih salah satu, jadi  _trainee_ atau bekerja. Tidak boleh dua-duanya." Ucap Myungsoo, berusaha terdengar galak. Kalau Woohyun melakukan keduanya, maka akan terlalu berat baginya. Lebih baik ia memilih salah satu. Baru nanti setelah beberapa bulan, setelah Myungsoo benar-benar yakin bahwa Woohyun baik-baik saja, baru Woohyun ia perbolehkan bekerja lagi.

"Myungsoo—" Woohyun mencoba berargumen, namun cepat-cepat Myungsoo potong.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh dua-duanya." Tegas Myungsoo, "Jadi  _trainee_ saja, biar aku yang bekerja."

Woohyun tetap mencoba berargument, "Tapi kan itu tidak adil."

"Adil kok. Kamu punya mimpi, jadi kamu harus mengejarnya." Jelas Myungsoo, "Aku tidak punya mimpi, jadi lebih baik aku melakukan apa yang aku bisa daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Woohyun terdiam, tak mengatakan apa pun. Myungsoo tidak berbohong, ia benar-benar tak memiliki mimpi apa lagi. Hidupnya sekarang, sudah cukup baginya. Namun Woohyun terus menatapnya seakan ia barus saja mengatakan sebuah kebohongan terbesar, meski ia tidak berbohong.

Tanpa diduga, Woohyun tahu-tahu mencubit kedua pipinya dengan kencang, membuatnya berteriak, "AAH, KENAPA AKU DICUBIT?!"

Woohyun tertawa, dan hanya menjawab, "Karena kamu menggemaskan."

 

**1.2.2**

Myungsoo menatap foto di layar telepon genggamnya dan kemudian menuliskan tulisan-tulisan yang ada di foto tersebut ke buku catatannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa tulisan Sunggyu menjadi mendadak sulit dibaca seperti ini, padahal yang ditulisnya hanyalah sebuah resep masakan. Ia ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Woohyun, meski Woohyun hingga saat ini masih takut akan kemampuan memasaknya. Ia tidak ingin memasak makanan biasa, oleh karena itu ia meminta Sunggyu untuk mencari tahu resep masakan ibu Woohyun karena ia tahu Woohyun pasti merindukan masakan ibunya. Sayang saja, ia tak bisa bertanya langsung karena keadaan. Ia masih harus membayar Sunggyu akan jasanya ini.

"Lagi nulis apa?" suara Woohyun terdengar tepat di samping telinganya, membuatnya langsung menutup buku catatannya rapat-rapat. Ia menoleh ke arah Woohyun, merasa bingung karena pemuda itu tahu-tahu muncul tanpa suara apa pun. Apa itu karena Myungsoo terlalu berkonsentrasi?

"Sejak kapan kamu datang?"

"Baru saja." Jawab Woohyun, memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk Myungsoo, "Lapar tidak? Aku sudah belanja, kita makan besar malam ini. Mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja yang kamu mau."

"Baiklah." Ucap Woohyun, tanpa banyak berkata-kata mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dan mulai bekerja.

Myungsoo memandang tubuh Woohyun, mengamati gerak-geriknya, masih dapat melihat kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya, kesedihan karena kegagalannya. Melihat Woohyun masih bersedih, membuat Myungsoo ikut merasa sedih. Ia ingin Woohyun segera berhasil meraih mimpinya, ia ingin melihat Woohyun bahagia. Namun tampaknya nasib baik belum juga datang pada Woohyun.

"Namu." Panggilnya, lirih. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, masih memandang Woohyun dari kejauhan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu bahagia, sekarang?" tanyanya, merasa penasaran, namun takut akan jawabannya.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, kenapa tahu-tahu tanya seperti itu?"

Woohyun berbohong. Ia tak benar-benar bahagia, ia tak akan bahagia sepenuhnya jika ia belum bisa meraih apa yang diinginkannya. Myungsoo tahu bahwa Woohyun tak merasa senang bahwa Myungsoo yang menanggung biaya hidup mereka saat ini, meski Myungsoo merasa sama sekali tak keberatan karena ia ingin Woohyun fokus. Myungsoo tahu bahwa hal yang paling diinginkan Woohyun saat ini adalah untuk berdiri di panggung besar, bernyanyi di hadapan banyak orang.

"Karena aku bahagia, sekarang, dan akan lebih bahagia kalau kamu juga bahagia." Ucap Myungsoo, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dibandingkan Woohyun.

"Kamu aneh."

Karena, Myungsoo merasa bersalah. Karena, meski ia selalu mendukung apa yang Woohyun inginkan, ia tak bisa tak mengakui bahwa ada rasa lega ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Woohyun belum bisa menjadi seorang bintang yang tak bisa dijangkaunya. Karena, ia takut, ketika Woohyun mendapatkan kesuksesan dan kebahagiaannya, kebahagian itu adalah kebahagiaan tanpa Myungsoo. Ia takut, dunia yang Woohyun inginkan akan mencuri Woohyun dari Myungsoo.

Terkadang, ia merasa benar-benar egois.

 

**2.2.1**

Myungsoo sering bermimpi aneh belakangan ini. Mimpi-mimpi yang terasa nyata, seakan mimpi-mimpi tersebut adalah sebuah memori alih-alih hanya mimpi. Anehnya, mimpi-mimpi tersebut hampir selalu berhubungan dengan Nam Woohyun. Padahal mereka jarang bertemu dengan satu sama lain, apalagi berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Baru belakangan mereka bertemu lagi di kelas dan berinteraksi.

Malam tadi, ia bermimpi melihat Woohyun menangis penuh dengan duka. Ia terlihat sama seperti sekarang, hanya sedikit lebih tua, sedikit lebih lelah. Di mimpi itu, Woohyun memanggil namanya beberapa kali dan ia berusaha menghampiri Woohyun, mencoba menenangkannya, namun ia tak bisa berkata apa pun, tak bisa menyentuh Woohyun meski ia mencoba sebisa mungkin.

Itu sungguh mimpi yang aneh. Ia masih bertanya-tanya apa arti mimpi itu, jika memang ada artinya. Ia juga masih bingung kenapa ia sering kali memimpikan Woohyun. Mimpi-mimpinya terasa saling berhubungan karena kehidupan mereka di mimpi-mimpi itu terasa sama. Ia bermimpi berpegangan tangan Woohyun, pergi melihat pohon sakura berbunga bersamanya, dan banyak hal lainnya.

Mimpi-mimpi itu membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Woohyun, meski ia tak mengetahui apa pun mengenai pemuda itu. Belakangan ia sering kali dengan sengaja mencoba mencari pemuda itu—sesuatu yang ternyata mudah dilakukan karena Woohyun biasanya berjalan sendirian di sekitar kampus mereka, atau duduk sendirian di taman di sana, membaca atau menulis sesuatu. Sekarang pun, Myungsoo tengah menatap Woohyun dari jarak cukup jauh, memperhatikan pemuda itu mendengarkan musik sendirian di salah satu kursi yang ada di pinggir taman.

Ia ingin menghampiri pemuda itu, namun ia merasa ragu. Alih-alih menghampirinya, ia justru menyalakan kamera yang kebetulan dibawanya, dan kemudian tanpa alasan pasti mengambil foto pemuda itu secara diam-diam. Ia menatap hasilnya, merasa aneh bahwa ia merasa benar-benar mengenal Woohyun meski pada kenyataannya tidak.

Ia tak menghapus foto tersebut dan melangkah pergi, semakin lama merasa semakin seperti seorang penguntit.

 

**1.2.3**

Myungsoo tak percaya bahwa kini ia tengah digendong oleh seorang pemuda lain, meski ia sama sekali tak memiliki pilihan sama sekali karena ia tidak bisa berjalan menggunakan kakinya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup berada bersama dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali, meski baru beberapa menit ia bersama pemuda itu. Ia merasa bersyukur bahwa pemuda itu menyelamatkannya dari  _bully-bully_ yang mengejarnya dan membuat ia berakhir terjatuh di tangga darurat SMA itu. Ia tak menduga bahwa akan ada seseorang yang muncul melawan anak-anak nakal yang sedang mencoba mengerjainya dan kemudian menolongnya.

"Terima kasih, sudah menolongku." Ucap Myungsoo, merasa sedikit malu. Untung saat ini sudah malam dan kebanyakan murid sudah pulang, jadi tidak akan ada yang menonton mereka meski melewati lorong sekolah.

"Yah, kalau ada yang melakukan seperti itu, diam saja dari pada kamu celaka." Pemuda itu berkata, kini justru memarahi Myungsoo. Myungsoo cemberut. Memang, ia memaksakan diri melawan murid-murid nakal itu meski ia kalah dalam jumlah orang. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan uangnya begitu saja.

"Kalau aku tidak melawan, mereka akan kebiasaan." Myungsoo berargumen. Ia tidak mau jadi orang yang lemah.

"Kalau kamu melawan, kamu bisa mati tahu." Ucap pemuda asing itu, kini terdengar jelas bahwa ia bukannya memarahi, namun justru merasa khawatir. Myungsoo jadi bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda itu memiliki pengalaman dengan orang-orang yang dilawannya. Ada beberapa memar di wajahnya karena ia melawan orang-orang tersebut. Ia harus mendengarkan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kamu siapa?" Myungsoo akhirnya bertanya, merasa penasaran akan sosok penyelamatnya ini. Ia baru masuk SMA beberapa minggu dan rasanya ia belum pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya.

"Nam Woohyun. Aku seniormu." Woohyun akhirnya mengenalkan diri, sedikit mengejutkan Myungsoo dan kemudian membuatnya merasa tak enak karena telah bersikap tak sopan pada seorang seniormu.

"Oh, kamu seniorku?"

"Apa? Kamu kira aku seumuran denganmu?"

Myungsoo merasa sedikit panik karena nada Woohyun galak, dan entah mengapa ia justru tak bisa mengontrol lidahnya dan menjawab, "Tidak, aku kira kamu seorang  _ahjussi._ "

"Kamu mau aku jatuhkan?" ancam Woohyun, membuat Myungsoo merasa takut bahwa Woohyun akan benar-benar melakukannya.

Ia pun cepat-cepat berkata, "Tidak."

Mereka masih berjalan di lorong Woohyun membawa Myungsoo entah kemana. Perjalanan mereka terasa begitu lama dan semakin lama Myungsoo merasa semakin gugup.

" _Ahjussi._ " Myungsoo memanggil pemuda itu, karena ia sudah melupakan nama pemuda itu lagi karena kegugupannya, hanya mendengar nama itu dalam sekejap. Ia benar-benar merasa takut bahwa ia akan benar-benar dijatuhkan, sekarang.

"Jangan panggil aku itu."

Untungnya, ia tidak dijatuhkan.

"Kamu membawaku kemana?"

"Ke UKS tentu saja."

"Oooh."

Dan itulah, awal kisah cinta Nam Woohyun dan Kim Myungsoo.

 

**2.2.2**

Myungsoo memandangi Woohyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, masih tak dapat mempercayai bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar membantunya sekarang, tak hanya membantunya bangun saat terjatuh, namun juga menggendongnya dan sekarang bahkan membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka lecet yang didapatkannya saat terjatuh. Ini terasa sangat aneh, karena di ingatannya Woohyun adalah seseorang yang hanya menonton ketika ia di- _bully_  oleh orang lain. Orang yang hanya menyaksikan ketika ia sebenarnya bisa membantu. Orang yang tak melakukan apa pun ketika orang lain menderita.

Namun, kenapa sekarang pemuda itu terlihat berbeda seperti Nam Woohyun yang berada di ingatannya?

"Serius, kenapa kamu membantuku?" tanyanya lagi, masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang Woohyun berikan padanya. Apa pemuda itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya? Namun Myungsoo tidak tahu apa itu. Rasanya aneh, jika Woohyun membantunya tanpa ada maksud apa pun.

"Karena aku punya hati?" jawab Woohyun, mengulangi kata-katanya lagi. Myungsoo berusaha untuk tak mencibir, mengingat dahulu rasanya Woohyun sama sekali tak mempunyai hati.

"Hati nuranimu tumbuh terlambat?" tanya Myungsoo lagi, mengernyit ketika Woohyun menekan lukanya saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Mungkin pemuda itu terluka dengan kata-katanya?

"Terserah."

 

**1.2.4**

Myungsoo menghampiri Woohyun yang tengah fokus dengan gitarnya, tampak sedang fokus membuat sebuah lagu. Ia duduk tak jauh dari Woohyun, meletakan satu buah piring penuh dengan  _chips di_ antara mereka. Ia mencoba mengintip buku Woohyun, namun Woohyun langsung menarik bukunya menjauh dari Myungsoo, membuat Myungsoo cemberut dan memakan banyak  _chips_ sekaligus.

"Lagu soal apa?" tanyanya, dengan mulut penuh  _chips._ Ia tidak terlalu penasaran dengan lagu seperti apa yang sedang Woohyun coba buat, karena seperti apa pun lagu itu pasti akan bagus. Ia lebih penasaran cerita seperti apa yang akan Woohyun tuliskan sebagagi sebuah lagu.

Woohyun menjawab tanpa basa-basi, "Kamu."

Jawaban tersebut membuat Myungsoo tersedak saat tengah menelan  _chips_ yang baru saja dikunyahnya. Ia cepat-cepat meminum segelas air yang ia bawa, segelas air yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Woohyun. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, sementara Woohyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa sampai kaget gitu sih?"

Myungsoo menenangkan dirinya dan minum lagi, sebelum menjawab, "Habis, nggak terduga."

"Lagu soal apa lagi kalau bukan soal kamu?" tanya Woohyun, menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Pacarku kan cuma kamu. Kamu mau aku nambah pacar?"

Myungsoo pun memukul lengan Woohyun dengan keras karena kata-kata itu, membuat Woohyun mengaduh dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Myungsoo balas memanyunkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Lagu kan nggak selalu soal cinta."

Myungsoo mencoba mengambil buku musik Woohyun, namun Woohyun menariknya lagi, menggagalkan keinginannya untuk melihat sejauh apa Woohyun menulis.

"Jangan baca dulu." Ucap Woohyun, menutup mata Myungsoo dan mendorongnya kepalanya menjauh dari bukunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Masih rahasia."

"Kalau rahasia bikinnya jangan di sini."

Ini kan rumah mereka, jadi Myungsoo pasti akan mendengarnya juga. Woohyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian lanjut memainkan satu nada ke satu nada lainnya di gitarnya, kembali mencoba fokus.

Myungsoo menontonnya, masih sambil memakan  _chips._ Ia merasa gembira mengetahui ada sebuah lagu tentangnya. Memang belum tentu lagu tersebut lagu gembira, tapi tidak ada alasan bagi Woohyun untuk membuat lagu menyedihkan mengenai Myungsoo, kan? Ia merasa tak sabar untuk mendengar lagu itu. Ia juga penasaran mengapa Woohyun tahu-tahu membuat lagu. Apa akan ada sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan terjadi?

"Jangan nyengir sendirian seperti itu, seram." Ucap Woohyun, memotong barisan lamunannya.

Myungsoo melempari Woohyun dengan serpihan  _chips-_ nya, namun tetap lanjut tersenyum senang, merasa begitu senang karena Woohyun menulis lagu tentangnya. Bukankah itu sebuah sanjungan tertinggi yang bisa ia dapatkan dari seseorang?

"Aku cuma senang ada lagu soalku," ucapnya, "Aku jadi ingin menikahimu."

Jika saja mereka bisa, mungkin mereka sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka sekarang. Tapi sekarang sayangnya masih tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk melakukan itu, jika mereka tidak pergi ke negara lain. Tapi toh, berhubungan seperti ini tanpa memiliki hubungan legal pun tidak apa, asalkan mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Myungsoo hanya sedih mereka tidak bisa benar-benar membangun sebuah keluarga.

"Bukankah pada dasarnya kita sudah menikah sekarang?" ucap Woohyun, yang memang benar apa adanya. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang suami-istri, sudah melakukan seluruh hal yang biasanya suami-istri lakukan.

"Mana, tidak ada lamarannya." Canda Myungsoo. Hanya karena memang biasanya sebelum ada pernikahan, biasanya ada lamaran terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa diduga, Woohyun meletakan tangannya di belakang kepala Myungsoo dan kemudian menciumnya di bibir, mendekatkan kepala mereka berdua dan menautkan lidah mereka dengan satu sama lain hingga Myungsoo bisa merasakan manisnya  _mint_  yang barus saja dimakan Woohyun beberapa menit lalu.

"Kim Myungsoo, apakah kamu mau menjadi pasanganku untuk seumur hidupmu?"

Myungsoo tersenyum lebar, merasa semakin gembira malam ini.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya, kemudian mencium Woohyun kembali, melanjutnya ciuman mereka yang terputus.

Mereka tidak membutuhkan cincin, tidak membutuhkan sebuah perayaan untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka. Bagi mereka, sebuah ciuman sudahlah cukup.

 

**2.2.3**

Myungsoo berusaha untuk tak terlalu memperhatikan sosok Woohyun yang kini tengah berdiri di atas panggung, meski telinganya masih mendengarkan setiap nyanyian yang Woohyun sanjungkan. Beberapa kali ia datang ke kafe ini, Woohyun bernyanyi di panggung kecil itu. Ia ingat bahwa Woohyun adalah seorang penyanyi di salah satu band di SMA mereka, namun Myungsoo tak pernah benar-benar menontonnya tampil, lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah dibandingkan menghandiri beberapa acara sekolah.

Pemuda itu memiliki suara yang hangat dan ada satu lagu yang ia nyanyikan yang terjebak di ingatan Myungsoo, satu lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan penuh kesedihan. Lagu itu yang tengah Woohyun nanyikan saat ini. Entah mengapa Myungsoo ikut merasa sedih dan berduka.  _Mood_ -nya malam itu berakhir tak terlalu bagus.

Ia merasa sedikit kecewa ketika Woohyun akhirnya turun dari panggung. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Woohyun, menontonnya membeli sebuah minuman dan berjalan lagi.

" _Ahjussi!"_ Myungsoo berteriak, mencoba memanggil Woohyun yang berada di meja lain. Namun pemuda itu entah memang tidak mendengarnya, atau memang sengaja tak menghiraukannya, karena alih-alih menghampiri Myungsoo, ia memilih untuk mengisi salah satu meja kosong yang ada di sana. Myungsoo tak menyerah dan tetap berteriak, _"Nam Woohyun Ahjussi!"_

Pemuda itu masih tak berkutik, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengambil minumannya dan menghampiri pemuda itu alih-alih menunggunya merespon panggilannya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja Woohyun, meletakan kopinya di atas meja tersebut dan duduk di kursi kosong di hadapan Woohyun, membuat pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Woohyun. Myungsoo masih bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda itu bersikap seakan-akan ia benar-benar membenci Myungsoo padahal seharusnya Myungsoo yang bertingkap membencinya.

"Mencari teman," Myungsoo menjawab dengan cukup jujur, "Menghemat meja."

Lebih baik mereka duduk bersama dibandingkan menghabiskan dua meja sekaligus, kan?

Woohyun tak mengatakan apa pun lagi dan Myungsoo menganggap itu sebagai sebuah izin. Woohyun sibuk berusaha untuk tak memandangnya, sementara Myungsoo kini bertanya-tanya mengapa Woohyun tak mau memandangnya. Ada yang salah dengan wajahnya?

"Aku sudah mendengar lagu itu dua kali. Lagunya bagus. Judulnya apa?  _Stand by Me?_ " Ia mulai berceloteh, mencoba untuk membuka percakapan meski ia tak pandai dalam itu, "Pasti tentang mantan pacarmu."

Woohyun hanya menjawab, "Sok tahu", dan meminum minumannya.

"Kalau begitu soal siapa?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Karena aku penasaran?" Ia memang merasa penasaran, karena lagu tersebut cukup sedih, "Aku mengenalmu saat SMA dan aku yakin kamu tidak pacaran selama SMA, ada jarak dua tahun sebelum kita bertemu lagi. Jadi kamu pacaran dan putus selama dua tahun itu."

"Kenapa tahu-tahu kamu ingin tahu soalku?" tanya Woohyun, akhirnya menatap Myungsoo meski tatapan yang diberikannya adalah tatapan heran, "Dan kata siapa aku tidak pacaran selama SMA?!"

Myungsoo juga tidak tahu mengapa ia mendadak merasa ingin mengenal Woohyun. Apa karena mimpi-mimpinya mengenai Woohyun? Ia masih tak mengerti dari mana mimpi-mimpi tersebut muncul. Belakangan, mimpi-mimpi Woohyun semakin sering muncul dan terkadang mereka terasa begitu nyata. Mimpi-mimpi tersebut membuat Myungsoo sering memikirkan Woohyun, meski tidak ada apa pun di antara mereka.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa penasaran denganmu." Myungsoo mengakui, dan kemudian asal menebak, "Mungkin karena kamu selalu terlihat sedih?"

"Aku terlihat sedih?" tanya Woohyun, tak menyadari hal tersebut. Myungsoo mengangguk.

"Iya, kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah kehilangan hal paling berharga di hidupnya." Jelas Myungsoo, dan kemudian menyadari, "Oh, apa hal paling berharga itu orang yang ada di lagumu?"

"Sejak kapan kamu cerewet seperti ini?"

"Hm? Aku selalu begini di dekat orang yang aku rasa nyaman."

Meski ia pun tak mengerti, mengapa perlahan tapi pasti, ia terus menerus mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Woohyun di sekitarnya. Terkadang rasanya, tempat Woohyun memanglah di sekitarnya, bukan jauh darinya.

 

**1.2.5**

Rasanya aneh, merasa gugup ketika berada di tempat yang sama dengan ibumu sendiri. Myungsoo tak menyangka bahwa ia akan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan ibunya sendiri di tengah jalan dan kini mau tak mau harus berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Ibunya membawanya ke sebuah restoran dan kini ada makanan di hadapannya, namun ia sama sekali tak merasa bisa memakannya.

Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan ibunya sendiri dan kini melihat sosok tersebut, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kamu sehat?" Ibunya bertanya, masih ada kehangatan di suaranya meski Myungsoo telah menjadi anak yang buruk.

"Iya, aku sehat, kok." Jawab Myungsoo, "Bagaimana dengan kalian semua? Tidak ada masalah apa pun, kan?"

Sudah lama semenjak ia keluar dari rumahnya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Woohyun. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan keluarganya, ia bertengkar dengan ayahnya mengenai hubungannya dan Woohyun. Bukan sebuah memori terakhir yang baik. Ia masih menyayangi mereka, namun ia tak yakin apakah mereka masih menyayanginya.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Ibunya, "Kamu masih tinggal dengan pemuda itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kamu bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia." Jawab Myungsoo, "Tapi aku akan lebih bahagia jika kalian merestui hubungan kami."

Seandainya saja orang tuanya merestui hubungannya dengan Woohyun, maka hidupnya akan sempurna baginya. Namun mungkin memang hidup tak ada yang sempurna. Ia merasa berdosa telah meninggalkan keluarganya untuk Woohyun, namun ia tak benar-benar menyesalinya. Ia hidup hanya sekali dan ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama orang yang ia cintai. Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama keluarganya, dan ia tak yakin ia memiliki sisa waktu banyak untuk hidup. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu itu bersama Woohyun.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun jika ayahmu tak menyukai kalian."

"Kenapa kalian tak bisa merestui pilihanku?" tanya Myungsoo lagi. Ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa hubungannya dengan Woohyun begitu salah, padahal yang mereka lakukan sama dengan pasangan-pasangan lain: mencintai satu sama lain, "Semua ini hanya karena ia seorang laki-laki."

Ibunya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dan ia mulai merasa sedih lagi. Hingga saat ini hanya ada satu hal yang disesalinya, bahwa ia tidak bisa meyakinkan orang tuanya untuk menerimanya.

"Woohyun orang yang baik. Ia benar-benar menyayangiku dan selalu menjadikanku sebagai prioritasnya. Ia pandai dalam bermain music, ia pintar masak...jika ia seorang wanita, maka kalian akan menyukainya. Namun hanya karena ia seorang laki-laki..." Myungsoo mulai meracau, namun harus berhenti karena emosinya mulai meluap.

"Jadi, kamu tak menyesali pilihanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyesalinya." Myungsoo berkata dengan jujur, "Kami bahagia bersama dan itu cukup bagiku."

"Baiklah. Ibu hanya ingin kamu bahagia meski tak bersama kami."

Myungsoo tersenyum kecil, merasa lega mengetahui bahwa ibunya masih menyayanginya meski ia mengambil keputusan yang mungkin di matanya salah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Myungsoo terus berkata jujur, "Meski aku tak jatuh cinta padanya, bukan berarti aku akan jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita."

Karena yang mereka tak setujui bukannya Woohyun sendiri, namun fakta bahwa adalah ia seorang lelaki. Myungsoo menyukai lelaki, dan jika bukan Woohyun mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain. Ibunya hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-katanya, mungkin memang tak dapat mengatakan apa pun lagi. Ia terdiam dan membuat Myungsoo ikut terdiam, menunggunya. Setelah beberapa saat, Ibunya mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya dan bertanya, "Apa kamu punya cukup uang?"

"Huh?" ucap Myungsoo, tak menyangka pertanyaan itu, "Aku punya uang. Aku sudah bekerja sekarang."

"Aku tidak punya banyak uang, tapi—" Ibunya menyerahkan sebuah amplop padanya, membuat matanya membelalak, "—ambil ini."

"Tidak usah, Bu." Ia mendorong tangan ibunya menjauh, tak mau merepotkannya, "Aku punya uang."

"Ambil saja. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apa pun, tapi setidaknya ambil uang ini. Berikan juga nomor rekeningmu, aku akan mengirimu uang sekali-sekali."

Mata Myungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak pernah berpikir bagaimana ibunya begitu peduli padanya dan mungkin merindukannya. Mungkin ia harusnya berusaha lebih keras untuk tetap berhubungan dengan keluarganya, bahkan berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat mereka menyetujui hubungannya dengan Woohyun. Ia tak akan hidup lama, lagipula. Ia harus menjalani sisa hidupnya sebaik mungkin.

"Bu...bisa, tidak, kita bertemu sekali-sekali?"

 

**2.2.4**

Myungsoo memandang Woohyun yang kini tengah mengambil  _stock shoots_  untuk tugas mereka, berharap pemuda itu akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun pemuda itu jarang sekali membuka mulut semenjak mereka berangkat dari Seoul ke daerah pinggiran untuk memulai proyek dokumentasi mereka. Aneh, karena setahu dia semasa SMA Woohyun dikenal sebagai seseorang yang cerewet, dan Woohyun yang tengah Myungsoo hadapi sekarang bahkan jauh lebih pendiam dibandingkan Myungsoo. Berada di sekitar Woohyun, membuat Myungsoo merasa bahwa ia yang cerewet.

Myungsoo sengaja memakai jaket yang Woohyun diam-diam berikan padanya tempo hari, berharap Woohyun akan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai itu, setidaknya mengakui bahwa jaket tersebut sebenarnya miliknya. Namun sekarang beberapa jam sudah Myungsoo mengenakan jaket itu, Woohyun masih tak mengatakan apa-apa. Entah mengapa Myungsoo merasa kesal sendiri menunggu Woohyun mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia juga tidak mau buka suara bahwa ia tahu bahwa jaket itu milik Woohyun, bahwa ia menyadari kebaikan lain yang Woohyun lakukan untuknya.

"Rasanya menyenangkan ya, berada di sini?" ucap Myungsoo, mencoba membuka sebuah percakapan yang tak berhubungan dengan tugas mereka, "Udaranya segar dan masih bersih, tidak seperti Seoul."

Mereka memang mendapat tugas untuk membuat film dokumenter mengenai kehidupan di pedesaan, oleh karena itu kini mereka berada jauh dari kota, mencoba mengerjakan tugas mereka. Itu berarti Myungsoo akan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dengan Woohyun.

Woohyun memandangnya sebentar dan kemudian mengeluh, "Tapi di sini dingin, aku kedinginan."

"Dingin seperti ini kan sudah biasa kalau musim dingin."

"Aku benci musim dingin."

Myungsoo menyukai musim dingin. Bukan musim favoritnya, namun ia lebih menyukai musim dingin dibanding musim panas. Sepertinya, preferensi Woohyun dan dirinya berbeda.

Ia ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan Woohyun, tapi ia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa. Ia benci berada di pihak yang harus mencoba lebih aktif mengajak orang lain berbicara. Biasanya, ia yang diajak berbicara. Ia tidak tahu harus bertanya apa, harus melakukan apa agar Woohyun berbicara lebih banyak. Bahkan sepanjang mereka berada di desa ini, Woohyun lebih banyak berbicara pada warga desa dibandingkan dengan Myungsoo. Menyebalkan.

Pemandangan di sini juga bagus, meski kini mereka sedang berada di hutan, mencoba meliput warga desa yang bekerja di hutan. Ia sudah mengambil banyak sekali foto di daerah ini, namun tak ada foto dimana ada dirinya di sana. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan ide agar Woohyun berbicara lagi.

"Tolong foto aku," pinta Myungsoo, memberikan kamera yang dibawanya pada Woohyun, "Nanti aku akan memotomu!"

"Memangnya harus ya kita foto di sini?" tanya Woohyun, meski ia sudah menerima kamera yang disodorkan Myungsoo.

"Harus!"

Setelah kameranya aman berada di tangan Woohyun yang kini kerepotan memegang dua kamera dan harus meletakan salah satu kamera di tanah, Myungsoo berlari ke arah  _spot_ yang diinginkannya. Sayangnya, ia tak melihat ada batu di jalannya dan akhirnya kakinya menabrak batu tersebut, membuatnya terjengkal. Untung baginya, Woohyun dengan sigap menangkap lengannya dan kemudan menarik Myungsoo ke arahnya, membuat tubuh mereka hampir mengenai satu sama lain karena jarak yang begitu dekat. Myungsoo merasa adrenalinnya mendadak melesat tinggi ketika ia menyadari betapa dekat tubuhnya dan tubuh Woohyun, mendadak merasa ingin mendekap Woohyun. Ketika Woohyun melepaskan lengannya, Myungsoo akhirnya menjauh dari Woohyun dan mencoba untuk bersikap normal.

"Kamu tidak bisa berhati-hati, apa?!" Woohyun membentaknya, membuatnya menundukan kepala, merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi.

"Maaf." Ia pun meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka!"

Myungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lagi, mulai merasa terharu karena Woohyun ternyata peduli padanya. Hanya saja, pemuda itu tahu-tahu melanjutkan, "Kalau kamu terluka, aku harus mengurusmu dan itu merepotkan."

Rasa terharu Myungsoo pun seketika menghilang lagi.

"Kalau aku terluka, aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri." Ucap Myungsoo, "Aku salah apa sih padamu?"

Kenapa Woohyun bersikap seakan keberadaan Myungsoo di sekitarnya adalah sebuah beban baginya?

"..."

Bukannya menjawab, Woohyun justru melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkannya,

"Nam Woohyun!" Myungsoo mulai berteriak, karena Woohyun sepertinya memiliki kebiasaan melarikan diri dari Myungsoo, "Namuu!"

Woohyun berhenti melangkah dan kemudian akhirnya berbalik setelah Myungsoo berteriak. Ia kemudian melangkah dengan cepat ke arah Myungsoo dan ketika akhirnya ia berdiri di hadapan Myungsoo, ia memegang kedua pipi Myungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian mencium bibir Myungsoo. Mata Myungsoo membulat karena aksi tak terduga itu, namun Woohyun tak berhenti menciumnya meski sudah beberapa detik, sehingga Myungsoo hanya dapat menutup matanya dan menikmati kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan oleh Woohyun.

Mungkin lebih dari semenit, sebelum Woohyun tampaknya akhirnya menyadari apa yang dilakukannya dan melepaskan Myungsoo, mengambil langkah mundur dari Myungsoo. Myungsoo pun masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya dan hanya dapat gagap mencoba bertanya, "A—apa—kenapa—"

"Lupakan ini." Woohyun memerintahnya, "Aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan."

"Kesalahan?!" Myungsoo mengulang kata itu, tak percaya bahwa Woohyun baru saja menyebut ciuman mereka sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan macam apa itu?

"Aku sepertinya baru saja kesurupan." Woohyun mencoba beralasan, meski itu sama sekali tak masuk akal, "Lupakan ini."

"Lupakan?! Kamu baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

Sebenarnya memalukan mengakui hal tersebut, namun ia merasa sedikit marah. Ia bukan marah karena ciuman itu, tapi karena Woohyun menyebut ciuman itu sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Ia pun tak tahu mengapa ia kecewa, namun ia tak bisa tak merasa kecewa.

"Karena itu, lupakan saja yang tadi, jadi ciuman pertamamu belum terjadi!" Woohyun bersikeras, berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan Myungsoo lagi.

"Kamu pikir bakal semudah itu?"

 

**1.2.6**

Myungsoo merasa seluruh badannya lemas dan kepalanya pening, namun ia menguatkan diri untuk tetap berdiri tegak dan terus mengepak makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya. Hanya makanan sederhana, namun ia ingin membekali Woohyun yang akan pindah ke asrama dan mungkin tak akan bisa bebas makan. Woohyun masih merapikan barang-barangnya.

Ia berdiri dan tak bisa berhenti menghela nafas. Hatinya terasa berat melepaskan Woohyun pergi, meski ia tahu ini untuk kebaikan Woohyun juga. Ia tetap merasa takut, bahwa suatu hari nanti ia tak akan bisa menggenggam tangan Woohyun lagi, bahwa suatu hari nanti ia tak akan bisa meliat Woohyun dari dekat lagi. Mungkin segala ketakutan itu tak beralasan, namun ia tetap benar-benar merasa takut. Sudah bertahun-tahun, Woohyun selalu berada di sampingnya. Mungkin, kini sekarang ia terlalu terbiasa dengan itu.

Ia merasa bodoh.

Ia akhirnya meninggalkan dapur dan pergi ke kamar mereka, menatap Woohyun yang sudah menyelesaikan segalanya dan kini sudah siap pergi. Pemuda itu hanya membawa satu buah koper, membuat Myungsoo berharap bahwa itu berarti Woohyun berencana untuk sering kembali ke sini.

"Segini sudah cukup?" tanyanya, tetap khawatir Woohyun membawa terlalu sedikit barang dan akan kekurangan sesuatu.

"Iya, sudah cukup." Ucap Woohyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

Myungsoo terdiam dan Woohyun mengecek kembali barang-barangnya. Myungsoo menggigit bibir, berusaha memutuskan apakah ia perlu secara jujur mengungkapkan ketakutannya pada Woohyun atau tidak.

"Woohyun," Myungsoo akhirnya memang Woohyun, berusaha mengambil perhatiannya, "Hyung."

"Ada apa?"

Myungsoo masih tak yakin mengenai apa yang akan dikatakannya. Jika Myungsoo jujur, maka Woohyun mungkin akan khawatir. Jika ia jujur, maka mereka perlu berbicara banyak sementara Woohyun harus segera tiba di asramanya. Butuh jeda sebelum Myungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk hanya bertanya, "Agensimu masih tidak tahu soal hubungan kita, kan?"

Woohyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, mereka tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau suatu hari, mereka tahu?"

Jika mereka tahu, bukankah mungkin Woohyun harus memilih antara karir atau dirinya. Myungsoo takut akan kemungkinan itu, takut akan apa yang akan dipilih oleh Woohyun.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu." Ucap Woohyun dengan penuh keyakinan. Myungsoo tak tahu bagaimana Woohyun bisa begitu yakin, namun kini kepalanya semakin penat dan ia tak mau memikirkan itu.

"Kita tidak akan bisa sering bertemu." Ucap Myungsoo lagi, "Aku—"

Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia akan benar-benar merindukan Woohyun, namun kata-katanya disela oleh batuk yang tak dapat ia tahan. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali dan mulai terasa sakit di dadanya. Memang ia mulai batuk belakangan ini, namun ia terlalu sibuk merasa sedih akan kepergian Woohyun sehingga malas untuk mengurus itu. Namun sepertinya itu sesuatu keputusan yang salah karena kini ia tak bisa berhenti batuk.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Myungsoo akhirnya bisa berhenti batuk dan menjawab, "Ya, sepertinya aku mulai batuk gara-gara cuaca ini."

"Mau kubelikan obat dulu sebelum aku pergi?"

"Tidak usah." Ucap Myungsoo, tidak mau mengambil waktu Woohyun lebih banyak, "Nanti aku beli sendiri."

"Yakin?" tanya Woohyun lagi, dan Myungsoo mengangguk, membaut Woohyun akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah."

Myungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyum dan meningatkan, "Meski kita tidak bisa ketemu sering-sering, jangan lupa telepon aku sering-sering."

"Oke-oke, aku pasti akan selalu memberimu kabar." Janji Woohyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Myungsoo, "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Ucap Myungsoo dengan suara kecil, sedikit merasa lega karena Woohyun berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Woohyun akhirnya memutuskan, membuat Myungsoo merasa semakin sedih, "Hati-hati ya, jangan biarkan orang asing masuk ke rumah. Aku akan datang saat aku punya waktu."

Myungsoo menahan tawa mendengar itu, karena saat ini Woohyun memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Ia memang belum pernah tinggal sendirian, namun ia yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Oke."

Myungsoo mengantarkan Woohyun keluar dari rumah mereka, menguatkan diri agar ia bisa merelakan Woohyun pergi. Namun ketika akhirnya Woohyun melangkah menjauh darinya, ia tak bisa menahan diri dan akhirnya menyusulnya, memeluknya dari belakang erat-erat. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak akan bisa melakukan ini untuk waktu yang lama, karena itu ia tak melepaskan Woohyun begitu saja. Ia menikmati kehangatan tubuh Woohyun untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya secara sangat perlahan melepaskan tubuh Woohyun lagi.

Woohyun pergi tanpa memandangnya lagi, dan ia menatap Woohyun hingga ia hilang dari pandangannya. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas dan ia berjalan masuk ke rumah yang kini terasa sangat sepi. Ia melangkah ke dapur, dan menghela nafas melihat benda yang ada di atas meja.

Makan malam yang sudah ia masak dan siapkan untuk Woohyun tak sempat ia berikan.

 

**2.2.5**

Myungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh di keningnya dan rasa panik yang masih tersisa dari mimpinya. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk, bermimpi melihat Woohyun tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang, bermimpi memangku tubuh Woohyun yang penuh dengan darah, bermimpi melihat Woohyun sekarat.

Nafasnya masih menderu dan tanpa diduga pipinya sudah dibasahi oleh air mata. Ia menolehkan kepala, memandang Woohyun yang kini masih tertidur disampingnya, bersih dari darah dan masih menghela nafas. Mereka terpaksa hanya menyewa satu kamar hotel untuk berhemat, dan tanpa diduga Myungsoo justru bermimpi buruk. Dengan ragu ia menyentuh pipi Woohyun, hanya untuk mengecek apakah tubuh Woohyun masih hangat atau tidak.

Ia hanya menyentuh Woohyun pelan, namun Woohyun perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya, membuat Myungsoo menarik tangannya lagi dan cepat-cepat menghapus kedua air matanya. Ia merasa bodoh, benar-benar menangis karena sebuah mimpi.

Ia berbaring lagi, sementara Woohyun benar-benar terbangun, dengan nada mengantuk bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Myungsoo, "Hanya mimpi buruk. Tidur lagi, sana."

Woohyun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya menepuk tangan Myungsoo dan berkata, "Ya sudah, kamu juga tidur lagi. Besok harus kerja, kan? Aku akan memasak ayam bakar untuk makan malam besok."

Myungsoo menoleh ke arah Woohyun, merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Woohyun. Besok malam mereka sudah akan kembali ke Seoul dan tidak mungkin Woohyun bisa memasak ayam bakar. Dan kerja apa? Myungsoo tak bekerja, kecuali jika mengerjakan tugas bisa disebut sebagai bekerja. Mungkin Woohyun sedang mengigau dan tak sepenuhnya sadar. Dan memang benar saja, pemuda itu kini sudah mulai terlelap lagi.

Ia akhirnya tak menghiraukan itu dan mencoba kembali tidur, berharap mimpi buruk itu tak kembali lagi.

 

**1.2.7**

Myungsoo mendekapkan kedua tangannya, air mata masih mengalir dari matanya. Sudah beberapa jam ia berada di gereja kecil ini, terus menerus berdoa dalam ketakutan. Seharusnya ia berada di rumah sakit, menunggu Woohyun keluar dari ruang operasi, namun ia merasa tidak berguna terus menunggu sendirian di sana tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Maka ia memilih untuk pergi ke gereja dan mulai berdoa bersungguh-sungguh agar Woohyun bisa selamat.

"Tolong selamatkan dia," ia terus berdoa dalam hati, "Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia."

Gambaran Woohyun yang bersimbah darah setelah tertabrak mobil terus ada di pikirannya. Tubuhnya bergemetar, merasa kalut akan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Myungsoo benar-benar takut akan kehilangan Woohyun, namun dokter mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan Woohyun bisa selamat dari semua ini kecil. Ia tak mau kehilangan Woohyun, tak bisa membayangkan melanjutkan hidup tanpa Woohyun.

"Aku tak akan meminta apa pun lagi, aku hanya butuh dia tetap hidup." Ucapnya lagi, masih dalam hati. Masih ada darah Woohyun di tubuhnya, meski ia telah mencuci kedua tangannya namun ia tak sempat mengganti pakaiannya.

Ia terus berdoa, mungkin akan terus berdoa hingga ia mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar tak siap jika harus menerima kabar buruk. Ia tak siap jika harus kehilangan Woohyun secepat ini. Ia tak tahu apakah tuhan mau mendengar doanya, namun ia tetap mau mencoba terus berdoa karena tak ada hal lain yang dapat dilakukannya selain berdoa. Ia bukanlah dokter, apalagi malaikat.

"Apa yang kau akan lakukan supaya dia tetap hidup?" sebuah suara mendadak muncul, mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh, melihat seseorang yang tak dikenalnya duduk di salah satu kursi gereja. Ia tak mendengarnya masuk, tak mendengar ia datang.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Myungsoo, sedikit ketakutan akan munculnya orang itu. Ia yakin bahwa ia tidak berdoa keras-keras, namun bagimana orang itu bisa tahu apa yang dia inginkan?

"Seseorang yang mendengar doamu."

Myungsoo tak mempercayai itu. Ia masih bisa berpikir dan menyadari orang itu bisa dengan mudah mengambil kesimpulan tentang situasinya dari keadaannya saat ini. Ia merasa harus berhati-hati, karena siapa tahu orang itu adalah seorang  _scammer_ yang akan mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari kegelisahannya?

"Kau mendengar doaku? Apa doaku?"

"Kamu ingin menyelamatkan kekasihmu yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang sedang dioperasi." Orang asing tersebut dengan tenang menjabarkan doanya satu per satu, "Kamu mengatakan kamu tak akan meminta apa pun lagi dari Tuhan asal dia tetap hidup."

Myungsoo merasa cukup terkejut dengan keakuratan yang diucapkan pemuda itu, meski ia tak tahu siapa orang itu hingga ia bisa mengetahui apa yang didoakan oleh Myungsoo. Ia justru semakin merasa ketakutan.

"Ia tidak akan selamat. Ia sudah ditakdirkan mati hari ini." Orang asing tersebut memberitahunya, membuat ketakutan Myungsoo akan orang tersebut digantikan lagi oleh ketakutan akan kehilangan Woohyun.

"Bisakah kamu menyelamatkannya?" tanya Myungsoo, meski ia tak tahu pasti siapa orang ini, apa kemampuan orang ini. Ia hanya ingin Woohyun selamat, tak peduli bagaimana caranya. Woohyun berhak menikmati hidup lebih lama. Tidak adil jika ia harus mati di usianya yang masih muda ini.

"Aku tak bisa benar-benar menyelamatkannya, aku hanya pembantu Tuhan. Bukan Tuhan." Jelas orang tersebut, "Ada harga yang harus kau bayar jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya."

"Apa harga itu?"

Myungsoo akan membayarnya, apa pun itu.

"Hidupmu." Jawabnya, "Kau harus merelakan sisa waktu hidupmu untuknya."

Myungsoo tertegun mendengar jawaban itu. Ia belum terlalu mengerti. Apakah ini ia berarti harus memberikan hidupnya untuk Woohyun, atau haruskah ia menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupnya dengan Woohyun? Pilihan kedua terdengar jauh lebih baik baginya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia akan hidup lebih lama, namun sisa hidupmu hanya tinggal beberapa tahun karena aku memberikan sisa waktumu padanya."

Sayangnya, bukan pilihan yang kedua. Ia terdiam mendengar jawaban tersebut. Apakah ini ia berarti akan mati sekarang? Tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada Woohyun?

"Tidak bisakah kamu membagi sisa hidupku jadi dua, untukku dan untuknya?" Myungsoo menawar. Mungkin ini pertanyaan bodoh, namun siapa tahu? Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Woohyun, namun itu tak mungkin terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka mati. Bukankah jika tawarannya bisa dilakukan, itu adalah pilihan terbaik?

"Aku tidak bisa mengontrol itu. Itu di luar kuasaku." Ucap orang tersebut, tampak sedikit terkejut akan tawaran tersebut, ekspresi  _stoic-_ nya berubah, "Kamu akan masih memiliki beberapa tahun untuk hidup, itu sisa waktu yang dibutuhkan tubuhmu untuk menyerah."

Jika ia memberikan sisa hidupnya bagi Woohyun, namun masih hidup untuk beberapa tahun lagi, bukankah itu tak apa? Ia tak tahu bagaimana orang ini bisa melakukan hal tersebut, namun itu pilihan yang lebih baik dibanding langsung mati begitu saja. Setidaknya, ia memiliki waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Woohyun, meski hanya untuk beberapa tahun saja. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini, Woohyun bisa melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membayar harga itu." Myungsoo akhirnya memutuskan, tak peduli jika hidupnya terpotong pendek karena ini semua.

"Yakin?" tanya orang asing tersebut, akhirnya berdiri melangkah mendekati Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menutup matanya dan berkata, "Aku yakin."

 

**2.2.6**

"Sepertinya, aku mulai menyukaimu." Myungsoo mengakui secara  _random,_  suatu hari saat mereka baru saja selesai mengumpulkan bahan untuk tugas mereka. Ia takt ahu mengapa ia tahu-tahu mengakui itu di depan Woohyun, namun belakangan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa membenci Woohyun lagi, bahwa justru semakin lama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, ia semakin merasa nyaman dengan Woohyun, meski Woohyun bersikap dingin padanya. Apalagi, ia masih tidak bisa melupakan ciumannya dengan Woohyun.

Woohyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Apa?"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku membencimu." Myungsoo menjelaskan, kini sudah bisa menerima perasaannya sendiri, "Aku menyukaimu."

Ekspresi Woohyun berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi yang tak Myungsoo mengerti. Sebuah gabungan dari keterkejutan, ketakutan, dan rasa panik. Myungsoo merasa bingung dengan reaksi Woohyun, karena reaksi tersebut hanya masuk akal jika apa yang dikatakan Myungsoo adalah sesuatu yang penuh dengan dosa atau berbahaya. Entah mengapa, Myungsoo merasa gugup akan apa yang akan dikatakan Woohyun.

"Lebih baik kamu tetap membenciku," Woohyun akhirnya berkata, kata-kata yang benar-benar tak terduga oleh Myungsoo, "Aku tak mau disukai olehmu."

Myungsoo tertegun. Ia tak tahu bahwa Woohyun benar-benar membencinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Myungsoo, tak tahu mengapa ia tak bisa menyukai Woohyun dan mengapa Woohyun membencinya. Ia tak pernah merasa melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang berkaitan dengan Woohyun, kecuali membencinya karena hal yang bukanlah salah Woohyun.

"Tak ada gunanya kamu menyukaiku." Ucap Woohyun, menundukan kepala dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Myungsoo justru semakin tak mengerti. Tak ada salahnya bukan jika ia menyukai Woohyun sebagai seorang teman? Itu bukanlah sebuah hal terlarang.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, aku bukannya sedang menyatakan cinta." Myungsoo mencoba menjelaskan, memastikan bahwa Woohyun tak salah paham akan maksudnya. Mungkin memang ambigu, tapi Myungsoo memang bukanlah seorang master dalam menjelaskan.

"Tetap saja, lupakan rasa sukamu padaku." Perintah Woohyun, mencoba memasang ekspresi tenang dan dingin lagi meski ia baru saja terlihat benar-benar panik.

Penolakan Woohyun justru membuatnya merasa berapi-api, merasa bahwa tingkat laku Woohyun saat ini tidaklah masuk akal. Ia pun merasa ingin berontak dan akhirnya berkata dengan menantang, "Kamu justru membuatku semakin ingin terus menyukaimu."

"Sudah aku katakan, jangan lakukan itu." Woohyun bersikeras, meski masih tak menjelaskan  _mengapa._  Penolakan ini entah mengapa membuat Myungsoo sedikit merasa sakit hati, karena sikap Woohyun juga membuatnya merasa seperti sedang melakukan hal yang salah. Woohyun mendadak berdiri dan berkata dengan tegas, "Lebih baik kita berhenti menemui satu sama lain."

"Kenapa?" tanya Myungsoo, menatap Woohyun dengan tatapan terluka.

Woohyun menggigit bibir dan berbalik, menggumam, "Karena aku tak mau melukaimu."

Namun Myungsoo tak dapat mendengar itu. Ia hanya merasa benar-benar kebingungan, hanya bisa menatap Woohyun pergi dari tempat duduk mereka. Beberapa orang di kafe ini memandang mereka dan membuat Myungsoo merasa sedikit malu.

"Kita masih harus ketemu satu sama lain, tahu!" Myungsoo berteriak pada Woohyun, namun Woohyun tak menggubrisnya. Myungsoo tak tahu mengapa mendadak ia ingin menangis, namun ia menahan diri.

Ia hanya bisa berkata dengan lirih dan menyedihkan, "Proyek kita masih belum selesai."

 

**1.2.8**

Telepon genggam Myungsoo bergetar dan ia merasa kesulitan menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mengambil benda yang sebenarnya tak berada jauh di sampingnya. Pandangannya buram dan ia berusaha membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Ia merasakan kekecewaan ketika membaca nama 'Sunggyu Hyung' alih-alih 'Namu' seperti yang diinginkannya. Jemarinya bergetar saat ia menerima telepon tersebut, tangannya hampir menjatuhkan telepon itu.

"Ya, Hyung?" ucapnya, suara serak dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" suara Sunggyu terdengar, "Ini sudah beberapa hari dan sakitmu belum juga sembuh."

Myungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tak tahu apakah ia harus berkata jujur atau tidak. Sebenarnya, ia tak merasa baik-baik saja. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sedang dibakar namun juga ditenggelamkan dalam air es. Hanya paru-parunya yang terasa benar-benar seperti terbakar, membuatnya terkadang kesulitan bernafas. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia membawa dirinya ke rumah sakit semenjak beberapa hari lalu, namun ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk itu, dan entah mengapa ia tak mau mengunjungi tempat tersebut.

"Aku—" Myungsoo mulai menjawab, namun Sunggyu memotong kata-katanya.

"Kamu tidak baik-baik saja." Ucap pemuda itu, "Kamu perlu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu, Hyung, nanti juga aku sembuh."

Setidaknya itu yang Myungsoo harapkan. Namun ia takut bahwa sisa-sisa tahun yang diberikannya memanglah akan berakhir sekarang, bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Ia sudah menghiraukan kenyataan itu cukup lama, ia masih berharap bahwa apa yang terjadi di gereja waktu itu hanyalah mimpi. Meski pun ia akan mati, ia ingin Woohyun berada di sampingnya. Namun Woohyun kini tak berada di sampingnya.

"Woohyun masih belum membalas pesan-pesanmu?" tanya Sunggyu, "Dia sama sekali tidak membalas pesan-pesanku."

"Belum, Hyung."

Woohyun tak membalas pesan-pesannya, dan ketika ia meneleponnya tampaknya telepon genggamnya mati. Hal tersebut membuat Myungsoo merasa khawatir, meski mungkin saja Woohyun sedang sibuk. Ia tetap merasa kecewa bahwa ia tak mendengar kabar Woohyun sama sekali, merasa takut bahwa ia tak akan bisa mendengar suara Woohyun lagi.

"Ish, anak itu. Nanti pulang kerja aku akan ke rumah kalian untuk menjengukmu, oke?"

"Tidak usah, Hyung."

Ia tak mau Sunggyu melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia tak mau mengkhawatirkan Sunggyu.

"Aku akan tetap datang." Sunggyu bersikeras, "Ya sudah, aku sudah harus kembali kerja, jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Dan kemudian Sunggyu memutuskan telepon itu. Myungsoo akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan batuknya yang ia tahan semenjak Sunggyu menelopennya, membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering dan paru-parunya kembali terbakar. Ia hampir tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali, namun ia mencoba untuk bangun, berjalan dengan amat perlahan menujur dapur, masih sambil menggenggam teleponnya. Ia harus berpegangan pada dinding dan benda lainnya agar tubuhnya tak tumbang, batuk masih membuatnya menderita.

Butuh waktu lama, sebelum ia akhirnya tiba di dapur dan akhirnya dapat menenggak segelas air yang ada di sana. Sayangnya, meski ia sudah meminum air tersebut, batuknya masih tak kunjung reda, justru semakin lama semakin menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi, semakin lama semakin menyakitkan. Matanya membulat ketika ia menutup mulutnya saat batuk dan kini terlihat darah di telapak tangannya, membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa waktunya tak lama lagi.

Air matanya mulai membenang, bukan hanya karena deretan batuk tersebut. Ia bersusah payah membuka kunci telepon genggamnya, mencoba menelepon Woohyun. Ketika teleponnya akhirnya bersambung alih-alih terputus seperti sebelumnya, ia merasa lega bahwa ia bisa mendengar suara Woohyun lagi, meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia menunggu Woohyun mengangkat teleponnya, namun semakin lama kakinya terasa semakin lemas hingga tak bisa lagi memangku tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh, telepon genggam di tangannya ikut terlempar tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Ia terbaring di atas lantai dan mencoba untuk bergerak mengambil telepon genggam tersebut, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukannya. Teleponnya masih bersuara, masih menunggu Woohyun untuk menjawab panggilannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap foto Woohyun di layaran teleponnya, panggilan yang dilakukannya akhirnya terputus dengan sendirinya.

Ia hanya bisa meratap, menunggu ajalnya tiba. Dan di momen-momen terakhirnya, ia menangis.

 

**2.2.7**

"Sebenarnya, kau ingin mereka bahagia, atau sengsara, sih?"

Sungyeol berhenti meminum minumannya, menatap Hoya yang kini tengah memandang dua sosok manusia yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Sungyeol menghela nafas, tak terlalu mengetahui apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang buruk karena ia telah mempermainkan kehidupan dua orang manusia tanpa memiliki keinginan pasti.

"Entahlah." Sungyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku hanya penasaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang."

Ketika ia menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, ia tak menyangka bahwa kemampuannya akan benar-benar bekerja. Segala kemampuannya hanya akan bekerja jika manusia itu sungguh-sungguh memiliki keinginan yang ingin ia wujudkan. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, kini ia telah mengubah kehidupan manusia meski seharusnya ia tak melakukannya. Ia hampir merasa iri akan bagaimana Myungsoo dan Woohyun benar-benar rela mengorbankan diri demi satu sama lain.

"Jika kau tidak menuruti keinginan Kim Myungsoo dulu, semuanya tak akan seperti ini." Hoya meningatkannya, membuatnya ingin melempar minumannya ke wajah  _grim reaper_ itu. Howon tak menyadari ekpresinya sekarang dan justru terus menegurnya, "Dan aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa setelah mengabulkan keinginan Myungsoo, kau mengabulkan keinginan Woohyun. Aku pikir kamu sudah tak lagi menggunakan kekuatanmu secara sewenang-wenang."

Bukankah aneh bahwa seseorang yang pada dasarnya seorang dewa kini tengah ditegur oleh seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa?

Sungyeol merasa malas untuk menjelaskan, jadi ia hanya menjawab, "Anggap saja, aku mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanku yang pertama."

"Seharusnya kamu tak mencampuri urusan manusia yang bukan tugasmu," Hoya masih terus menasihatinya, membuat Sungyeol merasa bahwa alih-alih malaikat pencabut nyawa, Hoya terasa seperti orang tuanya, "Apa karena mereka reinkarnasi—"

"Aku hanya mengambulkan doa mereka, itu tugasku," Sungyeol memutus kata-katanya, tak mau mendengar tentang masa lalunya. Ia sudah merasa mendengar ocehan Hoya, dan mungkin satu-satunya cara agar malaikat itu berhenti berceloteh hanyalah dengan menyanjungnya, "Terima kasih, sudah membantuku."

Hoya tidak mengetahui ini, tapi dahulu ketika malaikat ini masihlah seorang manusia, ia tidak secerewet ini. Bahkan, ia hampir tidak pernah berbicara. Apa karena ia tidak pernah berbicara semasa hidupnya, sekarang saat ia sudah menjelma menjadi malaikat, ia jadi banyak omong?

"Jika kau ingin mengacaukan dunia lagi, jangan minta bantuanku. Aku tak mau terlibat masalah dengan yang di atas." Ucap Hoya, meski sesungguhnya ia sudah terlibat sedikit masalah karena membantu Sungyeol memanipulasi ingatan Myungsoo dan menunda waktu untuk mengirim Myungsoo ke alam sana.

"Kau tahu, meski pun kau tetap memanipulasi kehidupan mereka, tetap saja saja mereka tak akan memiliki  _happy ending._  Nam Woohyun sudah ditakdirkan meninggal di usia 22 tahun. Ia hanya selamat waktu itu karena kau mengabulkan permintaan Kim Myungsoo."

Sungyeol memandang sosok Woohyun yang kini keluar dari kafe tempat mereka berkumpul, mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa pemuda itu kini tengah bertarung dengan perasaannya sendiri, tengah melawan keinginan untuk berbalik dan kembali pada Myungsoo.

Ia menghela nafas lagi dan hanya berkata, "Aku tahu."

"Ia akan berusia 22 tahun beberapa minggu lagi."

Ia benar-benar ingin meninju Hoya.

"Aku tahu."  
  


**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> kalau-kalau ada yang masih bingung meski udah baca sampai sini. Bagian yang angka di depannya 1 itu, cerita di kehidupan lama, sementara 2 itu di kehidupan setelah waktunya direset (?). Semoga gak terlalu membingungkan haha.


End file.
